


Oh, Teach

by Peasantaries



Series: Novellas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Crack, Derek is a Failwolf, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Social Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Derek’s mate, and Derek is Stiles’ professor. So Derek does the only logical thing he can think of: he repels him.</p><p>[COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by 'Twilight', with Edward trying to keep his distance and _Friends _when Joey was trying to repel his roommate Janine.__
> 
> And then the plot grew arms and legs and here it is.  
> 

"Professor Hale is staring at you."

Stiles glances up at Scott from his sandwich, and frowns. "Huh?" He says eloquently.

Scott inclines his head meaningfully. "Mr Hale keeps looking over to you."

Stiles flits his eyes around campus. "Dude, what am I looking at?"

Scott huffs exasperatedly. "Signature black leather jacket, scowling, keeps glancing at you."

Stiles glances subtly, and spots a man, wearing a leather jacket, with hands shoved into the pockets, standing in line inside a cafe, looking vaguely bored and beautiful.

Seriously. Beautiful.

His face is defined, with some slight stubble lining his cheeks, and he's clearly hiding a considerable physique underneath his bulky leather jacket. His hair is mussed, startlingly black and inky, and his eyes are a tremendous green.

Stiles doesn't mean for his mouth to drop open, but Scott starts laughing, and it's only then he realises it has. He quickly rounds on him, leaning forward and hissing.

"That's Professor Hale?"

Scott wheezes. "Dude, your face."

Stiles slaps him on the shoulder to quiet him down, and at that moment, Mr Hale decides to turn and scowl at them.

Stiles and Scott both duck, ridiculously, and he turns away.

"Told you he kept looking over here."

"What the hell was that?" Stiles says. "He just glared at us!"

Scott shrugs. "I don't know. I think that's just his default expression."

Stiles glances over to where he's standing again. "Is he new?"

"Stiles, he's replacing Professor Harris."

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God."

Professor Harris was the lecturer for his History course. Which can only mean...

He thunks his head onto the table.

*

Stiles walks into the lecture hall and lo and behold, Professor Hale is writing his name on the board, wearing form-fitting slacks and a loose sweater. His physical attractiveness is like a punch to the gut.

Stiles is one of the stragglers, and so he quickly takes a seat. Mr Hale finishes writing and turns to the class.

PROFESSOR DEREK HALE

"So as you can see I'm going to be your new lecturer this year, and I'm not going to boom my name throughout the room because in doing a History degree, the ability to read might be a good start."

The room laughs, and Stiles feels his mouth tick.

"I've found, in my many years of teaching." Derek stops and looks to the side suspiciously. It's a clear reference to the fact that there are rumours going around that he's too young to teach, and they class laugh, while Stiles feels a looming dread coming.

"That telling a joke can just ease some of the tension. I did write my full name - I don't really see the point in formality, I think it would just give me a superiority complex," there are chuckles, "and I honestly don't really care what you call me - Sir, Mr Hale, Derek, Professor Hale, mailman, pizza delivery guy - as long as you don't call me _mom. _"__

__The whole class cracks up. Oh god, he's funny. He's so funny in the best way, the witty, sarcastic way, and he's beautiful, not even hot, just plain breath-taking, and his eyebrows are so endearingly thick, and he clearly knows because he utilises them in the funniest way, raising one at the punch line and furrowing them when he's trying to appear serious, and he smiles when anybody laughs and his smile is the most beautiful thing to ever be witnessed in the history of the universe and that's it, there he goes, now he's just gone and fallen in love with him, isn't that just fantastic._ _

__"Anyway -"_ _

__Derek's eyes catch on Stiles and his expression shutters down. Stiles blinks, surprised, as Mr Hale's expression veers abruptly from pleasant to stoic, devoid of any emotion._ _

__"Anyway." He clears his throat, claps his hands together. "Let's begin."_ _

__*_ _

__"Scott, I've fallen in love with him."_ _

__Scott gives him a very unimpressed face. "Really? I mean, I know you do tend to dive headlong into these things, but, really?"_ _

__"Genuinely in love with him."_ _

__Scott sighs. "Always 'love at first sight' with you."_ _

__Stiles leans back. "Geesh. Way to be supportive, Scotty."_ _

__Scott looks contrite. "I didn't mean it like that. Look, you fall in love really, really easily Stiles. And I know it's genuine, it's just so fast. Like something from a fairytale. But life isn't always a fairytale, and I know how much it hurt every time Lydia ignored you. I just don't want that to happen again."_ _

__Stiles smirks. "Your English Lit. course sure is working."_ _

__"He's a professor, Stiles."_ _

__The smile slides right off his face. He slumps in his seat, exhaling, and runs a hand through his hair. It's like he subconsciously picks people he can never be with._ _

__"Do you want me to get you some cake?" Scott asks seriously._ _

__He shakes his head, not feeling in the mood to be cheered up, but Scott leaves anyway._ _

__*_ _

__Over the course of the next few days, Stiles attends every single one of his lectures, and is blown away by Professor Hale's teaching. He's clear, concise, but still gives detail, and speaks slowly enough that people can take clear notes._ _

__Stiles tries to see this objectively._ _

__This will be brilliant for his grades, because Mr Harris was possibly the worst professor he's ever had, and Derek, conversely, the best. He's already passing with flying rainbows -- wait, that isn't it. Either way, an insidious voice inside his head tells him to wait behind, to put his hand up, to do things to catch the professor’s attention._ _

__Stiles thinks he may be paranoid, but he's almost sure Professor Hale is wilfully ignoring him. Derek's eyes never stray to his, which might not seem particularly incriminating, but Stiles sits fairly close to the front, and yet Derek's eyes are trained towards the back, deliberately not looking down for an instant. He's friendly and makes a point to get to know some of the others in the class, the more regulars, but he's never spoken to nor even acknowledged Stiles' presence._ _

__And so Stiles does what Stilinski men do best; avoids doing anything about it until he can't._ _

__Then there's an essay due, and he pours his heart and soul and life into it, he reads and rereads and rereads, tries to be witty and snarky about the state of past government and yet wise and intellectual and amusing and factual and the essay basically screams LOVE ME LOVE ME._ _

__And there's nothing on it._ _

__He blinks down at the paper. There's no sign of marking, no red pen, no constructive criticism, no comments. Nothing. He flips it around to the back._ _

_98, _sits encircled at his conclusion._ _

__Stiles blinks again._ _

__It's the highest score he's ever achieved on a paper, and yet - it doesn't sit right with him. There's no explanation. It's almost as if the paper hasn't been touched._ _

__There's a pointed cough. Stiles whips his head up, sees the lecture hall empty and Mr Hale staring at him._ _

__He shrinks in self-consciousness, looking down at his essay and then back up._ _

__"Oh, I. Okay." He clears his throat. Mr Hale stands with his arms crossed._ _

__Stiles picks up his bag and leaves._ _

__*  
"This doesn't make sense." Scott agrees right off the bat._ _

__Stiles bites his thumbnail. "Right? It's just weird. I mean, I'm not complaining!" He chuckles, although it sounds weak to his own ears. "I just...I don't know what I've done to deserve it."_ _

__"I mean, there should be a comment or something." Scott flicks through. "Like - the papers completely untouched."_ _

__"Exactly! I mean it sounds ridiculous, but I feel as if he's just slapped on that grade and didn't even read it."_ _

__Scott looks contemplative, but then grins suddenly. "Want to test that theory?"_ _

__Stiles frowns._ _

__"Go see him. Ask him where you can improve, how you lost two points. See if he's actually read it."_ _

__"Genius." He says. "That's genius."_ _

__He stands and crosses over to the door._ _

__Then backtracks. "Actually -"_ _

__"Stiles!"_ _

__"Going!"_ _

__*  
The door to Mr Hale’s office is large and looming. He stares up at the nameplate, paper clutched in hand. He knocks and receives a friendly "come in!"_ _

__Derek takes one look at him and his expression goes from pleasant to currently biting into a lemon._ _

__"Uh, so sir, I was wondering, uh -" He swallows convulsively, and goes around Mr Hale's desk to show him the essay._ _

__Derek violently veers away from him. Stiles jerks back, startled, and says, "Oh, uh. Well I was wondering where I lost the two points."_ _

__Derek blinks at him. "You're here because you want to know how you lost two points." He asks incredulously._ _

__Stiles flushes. "Well, I - you never left a comment, so I figured I should ask."_ _

__Derek leans away from him and takes the paper so that he can stand up and distance himself._ _

__"Well, Stiles." He starts, and then falls silent, reading over the page._ _

__Stiles heart does a pathetic flip like a fish out of water when Derek says his name. He didn't think he even knew it._ _

__"Well." Derek repeats, a small furrow appearing between his brows as his eyes skim over the lines quickly._ _

"The part about the about the Lincoln ideology?" He tests. "What are your theories?" 

Derek looks like a deer caught in headlights. He glances up, eyes wide. "I -" 

Stiles squints. Grinds his teeth. 

__"You didn't read it, did you?" He says in realisation._ _

__Derek's eyes snap to his. "I -"_ _

__"You didn't even read it." He says again, dumbly realising. He's his teacher and he didn't even read his paper. He doesn't even deserve that mark. Stiles can't believe it._ _

__Derek stares, clearly trying to think of what to say._ _

__Stiles abruptly realises that he isn't going to get anywhere talking to him._ _

__Mr Hale is simply an absolute asshole, who, for some reason, is unwilling to actually teach him._ _

__He starts to take the paper from Derek, who cringes away from him slightly. He plucks with more force._ _

__"I think I'll leave the lesson, Mr Hale, for today. Thank you so much for your help."_ _

__His grin is all teeth. He slams the door._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update because I'm unwell, but the ball will definitely begin rolling from here on out
> 
> Also, I edited chapter 1 so the storyline is slightly different - I would recommend skimming through it again

Over the next few weeks, Stiles is attentive, sharp, responsive, reliable, punctual; a perfect student. 

And Derek pays him no attention whatsoever.

Stiles isn't arrogant, he isn't being self-absorbed. Derek literally pays him no attention. Not even a glance. He would almost wonder if he's offended the man, as Derek is simply ignoring Stiles' existence. 

Flat out, point blank ignoring.

Stiles could possibly accept that. Okay, sure. It's not like he's never had a teacher dislike him before, because, boy. He's had his fair share.

But there's something about this, something about the way Mr Hale avoids him.

Stiles has always been a curious creature. He's never really able to let things go once something catches his attention. It's a compulsion, like his obsessive researching, his ability to stalk people (read: Lydia Martin).

And so he decides to do a bit of investigative work.

*

He knocks on the door, a polite three taps, and doesn't wait for an answer, just opens with a flourish and a grin on his face. "Mr Hale." He says happily. "I was wondering if you could help me."

Derek swallows hard. "I, uh."

"Won't take a minute." He says, as he plonks himself down and bends to reach inside his backpack and gather his papers. There's a muffled noise, and he glances up quickly, but Derek is looking up at the clock.

"Okay." He says, setting his folder down on his lap. "I was wondering if we could go over some things in today's lesson, because I didn't really understand."

Lies. All the lies. He's going to find out why Mr Hale is avoiding him, and he's going to find out _to. day. ___

__Derek blinks so widely, Stiles is almost sure he can hear the sound of his eyelashes hitting one another. "Okay." He says._ _

__If he's being honest, he's a little surprised, and a little at a loss._ _

__Derek goes over everything, and the more he talks, the more he seems to relax, as if talking about History is some kind of meditation exercise. But Stiles watches as his shoulders begin to unwind, and his hands come out from underneath the desk to gesture and point._ _

__Watching Derek talk, Stiles may or may not fall three inches deeper in love with him. He's clearly passionate about what he does, and he's good at it. He actually knows what he's talking about._ _

__Stiles stands to leave, feeling more confused about the whole situation than he had when he entered._ _

__As he does so, Derek takes in a startled breath and leans back in his chair. He's got his sour-lemon face back on. Stiles blinks at him, frowning, but Derek simply stares back, clearly trying to appear casual with his mouth pursed and nose wrinkled._ _

__He huffs a sigh, picks up his bag and is about to turn and leave when -_ _

__"Is that your box?" He asks, pointing to the charity tin by his computer, already pulling his wallet out._ _

__"Um." Derek says shortly. "It's the university's. They make us sit one on each desk."_ _

__"Okay." Stiles says easily. "I'm all for giving back to the world and that." He says as he shoves a five dollar bill inside._ _

__Derek blinks up at him, and his mouth works for a moment before he says, "Well I, personally don't believe in.... Charity."_ _

__Stiles stops. "What?"_ _

__"I don't believe in giving to charity." Derek clarifies._ _

__Stiles stares at him. "How can you not believe in giving to charity?"_ _

__He looks at Stiles for a moment, clearly processing. "I just don't. I don't see any benefit." He states._ _

__Stiles blinks at him. "You don't see any benefit in giving to less fortunate people?"_ _

__"Well, you know." He gestures. "Charities are just money making machines, and most of it goes to the government." Derek says, waving a hand around as if this explains it._ _

__He's sweating under his collar. Stiles watches a bead of moisture roll down the nape of his neck._ _

__"Okay." Stiles states slowly, tilting his head down as if listening to something; listening for some kind of explanation. "I - alright. I'm going to go." He says, backing away slowly. "Thanks for all the help."_ _

__As he close the door, he hears a thunk, and then a muttered noise. Stiles waits, presses his ear to the wood, but there's silence.__

 _ _He leaves, baffled.__

__*  
"I have haemorrhoids." Derek suddenly states bluntly the next time, after they've gone over the timeline of American political leaders._ _

__Stiles blinks. "That's. Terrible." He says empathetically._ _

__He nods decisively. "Well. Glad we cleared that up." And goes back to shuffling papers._ _

__Stiles stands, hesitating, before nodding back and retreating again._ _

__*  
"Fungal infection." He explains, pointing to the cream on his desk. "It's for my fungal infection."_ _

__*  
"Terrible flatulence after any food, whatsoever. Just belching. Passing wind. Horrendous."_ _

__"I'm so sorry." Stiles say earnestly. "You know I had a friend once who had that problem, I heard it's really painful."_ _

__Derek stares at him for a moment before slowly, slowly sighing, slumping in something like defeat.  
*_ _

__It carries on._ _

__Derek hates puppies. He thinks disability ramps are pointless. He thinks stress is a made up medical condition. He thinks overweight people shouldn't be allowed health insurance._ _

__He is honestly the biggest asshole Stiles thinks he's ever met, which is quite an achievement._ _

__And yet, whenever he talks about History, all that seems to melt away. He becomes what Stiles like to think of as the real Derek, not bigoted and arrogant, but gracious, intellectual, even humorous on some points, until Stiles laughs and he'll give him the most horrified face, as though Stiles is a demon child that's just appeared in front of him. Imagine that expression, hold it there - that is Professor Hale._ _

__These two sides to him are baffling, because Stiles should hate him, he should despise him, and anytime he's said anything remotely discriminatory, Stiles is quick to shut him down, but he just... he just can't._ _

__He sees Derek around campus talking to the other students, smiling crooked and bunny-toothed, Stiles watches him pick litter off the ground to throw inside a nearby bin, watches as he cuts in and takes Mrs Hardy's lab equipment she's struggling with and carry it for her._ _

__He watches Derek Hale literally be a good person, which is why everything he says to Stiles when he comes to his office makes no sense._ _

__Stiles may or may not be stalking him._ _

__The first few times were completely unintentional, he spotted him at the local coffee shop, in the hallways. But now, he can admit, at least to himself, he's following him._ _

__Derek is an enigma. He lives near the university, Stiles knows, because he watches him on his morning jogs when he's sat out reading in the park. He also knows where Derek shops, where he likes to go for lunch, but more importantly, who he likes to go to lunch with._ _

__The first time Stiles saw her, his heart lodged in his throat, which was when he knew he was in deep._ _

__She's beautiful, just like him, all sleek lean curves, flowing ebony hair, flawless complexion. They had been laughing, side by side and familiar with each other, and Stiles froze, his step faltering in the air._ _

__Then he blinked._ _

__He tried not to focus too hard on the fact that, despite her being a woman, they could have been twins. It was like looking at a female version of Derek._ _

__The other thing that let Stiles know how deep he was in was the fact that that she was completely unappealing. Stiles likes to think of himself as an equal opportunist, but in that moment, he felt nothing._ _

__"Please be his sister please be his sister please please please." He crosses all four fingers and wriggles his toes in his sneakers in a half-hearted attempt._ _

__They go into the diner and Stiles watches for the whole hour and twenty minutes they eat lunch._ _

__Okay, he isn't proud. It's a compulsion - a medical disorder, despite what Derek might believe._ _

__(He's choosing to ignore what Derek believes, or more what Derek chooses to tell him._ _

__He's seen every single one of Derek's remarks disproved; when he purposefully bends to scratch behind a very excited dog, it's bum waggling as he coos, 'hello, hello'._ _

__When he helps the boy in a wheelchair with his folders, grinning as the kid beams with a 'thanks, sir!'_ _

__When he nods sympathetically to the girl explaining that she couldn't hand in her paper on time because she had a panic attack.)__

 _ _Derek never notices Stiles in these moments, always preoccupied, giving his sole attention to whomever he's talking to, whatever he's doing.__

So the time he notices Stiles being a complete creep, it has to be the time that Stiles is in fact, being _the creepiest of creeps._

__Stiles spots him in the grocery aisle late one night, handling the melons, weighing two in both hands._ _

__He's wearing pyjama bottoms that are visible underneath his leather jacket, pin-stripe blue and cotton soft, falling short at his feet. He's got on ratty sneakers, and flashes of the skin of his ankle peek through._ _

__His hair is damp as though it's been freshly showered, and he's wearing a pair of reading glasses, sitting half-way on the bridge of his nose, frowning down at the fruit as if discerning it's life story. Stiles feels such a sense of fondness, of complete love, that he has to stop and smile down the store at him._ _

__And that has to be the moment Mr Hale glances up, sees him, and drops the melons and bolts._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did promise an update to my French-Canadian star! I was having a rubbish day and they turned it around 
> 
> Comments/compliments, although don't even look a lot, mean a lot when it's my writing - it's something I'm so passionate about 
> 
> Again I'm sorry for the time - when I used to read fanfiction and not write, getting into a story and seeing that it hasn't been updated in years kills every time. I can promise because of that, I'll never leave a story unfinished!
> 
> Trigger warning - depiction of a panic attack (from experience)

“Stiles Stilinski is staring at you."

Derek ignores her, choosing instead to focus on his sandwich and pretend the words hadn't registered.

"That boy - has been staring for about. Maybe twenty minutes? Definitely fifteen minutes. Of constant staring -"

"Laura." He growls, and there an odd crunch, until he looks down and realises he's crushed his BLT and now sauce is smeared all over his hands.

"Oh my God." Laura laughs. "You couldn't be more socially awkward if you tried."

"What am I supposed to do?" He pleads, beseeching her with wide, pitiful eyes.

"Wipe your hands."

"Not that." He huffs angrily. "What am I supposed to do about my mate being a pupil? _My _pupil. Who is nine, God, nine years younger than me?"__

__"You know what you need?" Laura says brightly._ _

__"What?" He leans forward quickly._ _

__"You need a hobby." She states._ _

__"Ughh." He groans in agony, thumping his head down on the table. "Why did I even ask?"_ _

__He pulls his head back up when Laura starts laughing, and he frowns until she laughs harder, leans forward and wordlessly plucks a piece of lettuce from his forehead._ _

__*  
When Mr Hale walks into the lecture hall on Tuesday morning, clad in spandex shorts, a Lycra t-shirt and a towel thrown across his shoulders, not a bead of sweat to be seen, the whole room falls silent._ _

__Here is why; you haven't seen Derek Hale._ _

__You haven't seen Derek in a button-down shirt, stretched around the muscles of his biceps, the soft-looking tan flesh. The burgundy, threadbare red offsetting his sun-bronzed skin. His neat trimmed stubble against his sculpted jawline, those flat-lidded, sarcastic eyes alight with colour. The width and strength of his back, the perfect indent of his spine._ _

__Sometimes - most of the time - Stiles wants to fall to his knees, wrap arms around Derek's waist and sob that something so beautiful will never be his._ _

__So you can imagine his reaction to this newest development._ _

__His mouth falls open with a soft click, his eyes widening almost involuntarily in shock._ _

__Derek glances up quickly at the lack of conversation, the whole room struck dumb. "Uh." He coughs. "Sorry - yoga clashes with lectures sometimes."_ _

__There's silence._ _

__"Alright." He says, taking a gulp of water and sitting the bottle down. "Where were we?"_ _

__*  
And it keeps happening._ _

__Derek turns up every second or third lecture, still wearing his workout gear, writing by the board in _tight shorts, _spouting intelligence about politics and society wearing a goddamn sweatshirt._ _ __

__Stiles is so preoccupied he forgets to take notes, his pen held between his teeth, gnawing on the plastic while staring fixedly at Mr Hale's rear end.  
*_ _

__"I just want to sit on his lap and bite his nose, basically."_ _

__"I know buddy." Scott pats his head. "I know."_ _

__He groans, and collapses back onto the couch._ _

___*_  
He's recently out the shower, lounging around his dorm room in his yellow batman boxers and threadbare pyjama t-shirt.  
Scott left an hour ago, it's half nine on a Thursday night, and Stiles is tired. 

__He's watching some mindless TV, dozing, and contemplates bringing out his history books before deciding against it, is halfway to bed when the door goes._ _

__He frowns, trails a hand through his hair sleepily and opens up yawning._ _

__Derek Hale stands._ _

__Stiles rubs his eye with the heel of his palm, and then startles back when he sees him._ _

__"Sir?"_ _

__Derek sets his jaw. "You forgot this."_ _

__He holds up a pen._ _

__Stiles blinks._ _

__"I was packing up when I saw it, and I thought I should give you it back."_ _

__Stiles takes the offered pen tentatively, careful his fingers don't touch. "Thank you?"_ _

__"You seemed rather attached to it in lectures. Literally."_ _

__Stiles blushes, and scratches his nape. "Ah, yeah, I have - ADHD. Uh." He makes a boggled kind of gesture-expression as an explanation. When Derek simply stares, he coughs._ _

__"Do you want to come in? Cold ni-- oh." He says dumbly as his Professor pushes past him._ _

__He follows belatedly. Derek circles the small living room before sitting himself down on the couch._ _

_'So weird.' _Stiles mouths to himself, and goes into the kitchen._ _

__"Would you like, um, a hot beverage? Tea? Coffee?"_ _

__"Yes." He hears the answer. Then there's a mumbled addition._ _

__"Sorry?" He calls._ _

__"Thank you!" Derek booms._ _

__He winces, but can't cover his fond smile. "Which one?" He asks again.__

 _ _"Right." Derek states shortly in realisation, turning to him. "Tea." He finally says.__

 _ _

He comes back with two steaming mugs, and at that moment he and Derek look at each other, and both simultaneously realise what he's wearing.

_ _

__Stiles flushes so red he might as well have been scalded with the tea. Derek's eyes widen as they travel the length of him, and his nostrils widen, his posture stiffening as he accepts the tea calmly._ _

__"I'm just going." He states, pointing back, and dashes to his room._ _

__He thunks his head against his door. "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod." He squeezes his eyes shut and lets the mortification wash over him before quickly stripping, changing to his jeans and a t-shirt._ _

__He fluffs up his hair, slapping his cheeks, and opens his mouth wide to check his teeth and gums in the mirror; prying his eyes open to inspect them and scenting his breath._ _

__"Okay." He tells his reflection, bracing himself, and lets out a gust of breath. "Okay."_ _

__When he comes out, he half expects Derek to be stiff and awkward sipping tea, possibly asking to leave, maybe already gone._ _

__What he does not expect is Professor Hale boneless on his couch, his tea in his lap, his legs stretched out, and an unguarded expression of simple bliss on his features. His eyes are drooping._ _

__Stiles comes quietly and reaches for his tea, settling beside Derek. The sofa is small; he's so close to Derek their arms are brushing. He sits stiffly, not daring to move._ _

__Derek turns his sleepy, lax expression to him. "Apologies for barging in. I'm very tired." He chuckles, as if that's funny, or some kind of secret only he's in on._ _

__"No, dude, that fine." Stiles waves a hand around, and then he's off on a rant about exhaustion and studying and Derek nods and hums and finishes his tea and leaves with a softness around his eyes, a near smile pulling his mouth._ _

__Stiles sleeps soundly._ _

__*  
Things are easier._ _

__Derek seems to have settled from his cold, curt behaviour, although he still seems strange - off. Stiles refuses to contemplate how, and more importantly, why._ _

__"Sir, could I - I have a question."_ _

__Derek nods, and inches away in his seat for Stiles to come around his desk._ _

__"You see here it says 1867 and yet," he brings out another textbook, spreading his hand across to hold it in place and pointing to another paragraph, "it's saying 1869 and I know it's only a few years but I don't want to say one and the examiner thinks I'd forgotten the date.. and just wrote…any…"_ _

__Stiles trails off when he feels Derek's breath on his neck, the tip of his nose just brushing under his ear._ _

__Derek's leaning in so close he can feel the radiating body heat from this distance, smell his cologne and his laundry detergent, a mingled scent uniquely his. Tingles race down Stiles' throat where Derek is touching him._ _

__He stops speaking; the words cut off, no sound escaping his open mouth. He tries to speak, but all he manages is a stuttered croak._ _

Derek leans away abruptly. He coughs and wheels away, his chair creaking with the force. "Mm-hm." He clears his throat. "Um - 1867." He shakes his head. "That must be the one and only textbook with that typo." 

__"I -", he stutters at the harshness in Derek's tone. "I just - I wasn't sure."_ _

__"Well. You know where the library is. Barring that, I would hope you would know from simple, general knowledge."_ _

__Stiles just stands there, so stung for a moment he isn't able to feel his legs. "I'm sorry, sir, I just thought - " his voice is barely a whisper.  
__

__"There are many other sources you could have gone to before me, I'm very busy, Stiles."__

__"I -"_ _

"I mean honestly, do you have to come to me _every time? _"_ _

__"Of course." He can barely hear himself. "I'll - I'll just go."_ _

__His hands shake as he gathers his things, and he clenches his jaw against his burning, hot face; he feels like a child._ _

__He had thought the other night, and... And everything had been so different, so comfortable, and passing each other in the hallways, and--_ _

__Derek is silent, arms crossed against his chest, waiting._ _

__He closes the door softly, so as not make a noise._ _

__*  
He keeps his head down for the following weeks. Doesn't answer, doesn't ask. He hands his essays in wordlessly, head bent, and leaves just as quickly._ _

__Derek ignores him. Stiles has stopped watching, though._ _

__Of course, he's rounding the corner with his books held firmly in his arms and crashes solidly into the person coming the other way._ _

__"Oh -" he gasps, winded, as he rams into their broad chest, glances up as if to apologise when the words fly from his mouth when he sees Derek bending down to pick up his books._ _

__Stiles falls to the floor and scrambles to collect his things before near sprinting away. He's so quick he actually hits the side of Derek's shoulder and bounces before righting himself and carrying on._ _

__*_ _

__"I must have done something awful in a past life." He hears the distinct baritone of Derek, a few days after the incident.__

 _ _Stiles hasn't spoken or looked at him in over two weeks, because Mr Hale has been avoiding him, and so to stumble across him now would look intentional - just stumbling across him on the grounds of campus.__

He presses himself back against the wall, as flat as he can possibly push, and tries to hide, squeezing his eyes tight. 

"I must have slaughtered, killed millions. I must have been some psychopath, honestly, Laura, stop laughing; I've tried everything, everything to get him out of my life, I said and did everything I could possibly think of that would make him stop, alright - nothing worked. I told him I had piles. I told him I had a fungus in my toe. I told him I had bladder control issues. That I hated animals. Kept coming. And so I finally just flat out asked him to leave me alone, and even him ignoring me, Laura, I can't - I can't _stand _it."_ _

__Stiles is stuck motionless, his eyes wide, numb to his core. He tries to peer around to see him, to solidify that this is happening._ _

__"Derek, he's one person in a sea of forty children. In the hundreds of people that go to this University." She says, laughing. "You have to ignore him - you just have to. Otherwise he'll report you. I'm surprised the poor boy hasn't already."_ _

"You have no idea. How _difficult _it is. I'm trying so hard." Derek clenches his hands, takes a moment to breathe, and shakes his head wordlessly. "I just." He grinds his teeth. "I hate him, Laura. I hate him, I hate him. I physically hate him for this."_ _

__Stiles whips around. His breathing is shaky, and he feels the familiar rising sensation inside his chest, nauseating, clawing panic. He breathes through his nose, his vision blurred with blistering tears._ _

__Is he really so loathsome? Does Derek despise him that much? He can't think what he's possibly done, he just can't, for Derek to feel this way about him._ _

__All this time, he had thought. He had tried to think of why - tried to come up with excuses. And it's because Derek can't stand him, honestly cannot stand him.  
It's him._ _

__He's not a likeable person by anybody's standards, too loud too brash too hyperactive, always moving, always talking, always annoying, always always never likeable, always never desirable, never popular, but this--__

 _ _He pants against the wall, teeth sore and aching from the unshed tears he's trying so hard to contain. His jaw is trembling, involuntarily.__

__He pushes himself off the wall, fleeing to his dorm room and sprinting across to slam his bedroom door.  
He's sucking in huge, uneven breaths through his teeth, his chest juddering, shaking, hands unsteady, blurring in front of his face, palms held out, unfeeling, panicked._ _

__It takes a long time for the grey to fade from the corners of his vision, for his hands to stop feeling like numbed, inflated balloons, the room to stop swaying, that raw sense of terror, of doom, to ebb._ _

__He sits with his head between his knees on the floor, gasping breaths until his pulse slows, rubbing circles into his temples with trembling fingers until he can't hear the ringing flooding his ears, his back aching, bent over until he can breathe through his nose, in, out, in, out._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know, that the lowly author had decided to write a crack fic about an emotionally stunted werewolf, who could not deal with the fact that his pupil was his mate.
> 
> However, so many people liked it so much, that she eventually decided she couldn't just leave it there. She had to write them sort out their differences. It wasn't planned, but these things happen.

*

He waits until everybody has left the lecture hall, braces himself, exhaling softly, and goes to Mr Hale's desk.

To his surprise, Derek actually looks up curiously, straightening his papers.

"I would like to speak with you." Stiles says formally.

Mr Hale nods, and goes to sit down.

"This will only take a minute." He says.

Derek rises up slowly.

"I'm changing my course."

And freezes.

Stiles waits for the okay, for the acknowledgment and the disinterested agreement, but what comes instead is Mr Hale freezing, mouth parting. "What?" He exhales.

"I'm changing my course."

"Why?" He asks.

"Why?" Stiles almost wants to laugh. "Why—” his voice catches. "Because I want to change it." He coughs.

"I don't understand." Derek says.

"You." He starts sharply, but curls his fists against his side, curbing his choked voice. "I don't have to explain myself."

"It's quite a complicated process to change your major, Stiles."

"Sir, I'm changing my course because it's clear that you despise me." Stiles' voice cracks as he speaks. "You're unwilling to teach me; from not marking my essays, to very clearly telling me you don't want me to come and ask for help."

Derek blinks, sitting down again carefully. "I never—”

"Of course, beforehand, you just ignored and avoided me at all costs."

Derek appears unable to do anything but stare.

"And going around campus proclaiming that you had done everything to get me out of your life. Said and done everything possible. And to quote, that you "physically hated" me."

Derek doesn't move. "Stiles, I—”

"You know what the funny thing is, sir?" He laughs suddenly, the sound wild and uncontrolled, hysterical. "Is that I should be used to it by now."

Derek looks at him with wide eyes.

"And I'm not." He shrugs. "I'm really just not."

"Stiles, I'm—”

"No." He cuts him off sharply, abruptly furious. "No, don't deny it. Don't insult me. I have every right to storm to the University office and file a complaint. For every single day I've been under your teaching."

His heart is hammering so hard he thinks Derek must be able to hear it.

"I'm not scared of you." He tells him, and also himself. He isn't scared. "You might be a teacher, but you're not my teacher." Stiles stands back. "Not anymore."

Derek moves, abrupt. "Stiles, I honestly never imagined—”

"It's fine, it's fine." He holds his hands up, walking away. He doesn't want to hear it.

"Stiles, you have no idea—”

"Sir, just stop. You have your reasons. I just don't need to know them."

Stiles is halfway to the door when he comes back, walking to the desk again. "No. I don't _want _to know. That's it." He states. "That's it."__

*  
*

"You sure you don't want to file a complaint?"

"No, Scotty." He says tiredly, curling around his knees. "I don't want to file a complaint."

*  
*

 

She finds him in his office. He's staring down at the wood, a blank expression on his face.

Her footfalls make no difference. No expression passes across his features. She comes to stand beside his chair, brings a hand up to card through his hair.

"You know somebody told me once." She begins. He doesn't startle, doesn't move. "That love will control you. When you find it."

"Mum was right." He says.

She waits.

"He's dropped the course."

Laura swallows. "Isn't that for the best?"

"He's dropped the course because of me. He overheard us talking. He heard everything."

She feels her heart drop. "Oh Derek."

"This is all my fault." He says blandly. "I wanted him to have the best life possible. I wanted him to be happy. I thought that meant pushing him away, that being with his teacher. Being with _me_ _,_ couldn't be the best for him. God, I should never have gone to see him, never have let him in, I lost control—”

"Derek."

"Laura, it's true. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get close, I just." He rubs his forehead. "This is all my fault. Everything that’s happened is all my fault. I should just quit teaching."

She doesn't know what to say, how to comfort him. "Derek." She begins.

He holds up a hand. "Anyway, it's nearly March. I would've had to quit either way."

"Can't you normally control them?"

He shakes his head. "Not this one. I've felt it coming since I met him."

__*_ _

If he can't do history; he may as well do nothing.

And so concluding that his life is over, he chooses psychology.

The timetable seems alright for weekends and holidays, and classes are mostly in the afternoons.

And so walking in, you can imagine his expectations are rather low at this point.

He takes a seat somewhere in the middle, and begins unpacking.

"Pst." He hears. "New guy."

He whips his head up.

There's a girl leaning over him, hands on her hips. "You're in my seat."

He sighs. "Oh god, it's that kind of class."

She laughs, this happy, bright sound, and takes the one beside him.

"I'm Erica." She holds out a hand.

He accepts warily. "Right."

"You're also still new." She grins.

"Stiles."

"What?"

"I'm Stiles."

"You're what?"

" _Sti_ -Les." He stresses. "It's Polish."

She laughs again. "I thought there was something different about you."

Although he's in an admittedly awful mood, he still feels himself beginning to like this girl.

He doesn't think twice about the fact that Derek pronounced his name perfectly.

"So why are you here?" She cuts to the chase.

"I got kicked out of my old class." He tells her seriously.

"Okay, okay." She laughs as if he's joking. "Just tell me to mind my own business."

"Noted."

The class had steadily been filling up, noise beginning to grow, but as a man walks in, the place falls silent.

Stiles feels nerves coil tight in his gut. "That's Mr Deaton." Erica murmurs, and turns away from him to face the front.

"Right." The man smiles. "Today we'll take some notes on the psychology of movement." He clicks open a video.

Then he proceeds to blow Stiles' mind.

"Oh my God, did you see that!" He's still saying half an hour later. "That was so cool, the way the guy twisted his body before his opponent had even moved! As though telepathically he knew—!”

"It's called psychomotor learning; it's where your brain is basically trained in movement. Like playing an instrument, your body recognises the action, so any sport like tennis and karate would apply too."

"But he hadn't even raised his hand!” He enthuses. “The way that guy moved left, it was if he knew by some instinct where he would go!" He shakes his head in amazement.

"So." Boyd asks, who had been introduced to him after the lecture quite clearly when he stooped to kiss Erica. "Are you sticking with us?"

"Hell yeah!" He fist pumps the air.

"Come and meet the rest then." Erica grins.

____*_ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the long awaited heat chapter! I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! Also I tried to make Derek jealous, but it's maybe for 2 seconds.
> 
> (I've actually never written a mating heat before, so be kind!)

Stiles wakes in a cold sweat. The sheets are pooled around him, his pyjamas sticking to his skin. He gasps, throat dry and tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.

It all began last week.

*

"No you didn't." He gasps in outrage, and Erica laughs, almost tripping up as she walks, waving a hand.

"Stop, your face—”

"Erica, do not tell me that you once flirted with a police officer to get out of a ticket."

"What can I say?" She shakes her head laughing. "I'm that kind of girl."

"Please tell me he was at least hot."

She just continues shaking her head laughing, unable to form words.

"Oh God, he wasn't old? Please don't tell me you flirted with my dad." He cries, slapping his hands over his face.

" _She_ was very attractive." Erica grins wolfishly, and winks.

Stiles gawks, and in that moment crashes straight into someone.

It's only Erica's, "Oh, sorry Mr Hale." That makes Stiles realises who exactly he's bumped into.

And that makes him that kind of guy. The guy that constantly and conveniently bumps into his love interest about twenty times a day.

He glances up to Derek, standing stiffly, his jaw clenched tight.

There's a strange, almost animalistic expression on his face. It's a harsh, twisting thing that contorts his features. He's almost grinding his teeth.

Stiles actually rears back when he sees it, although the expression isn't directed at him.

It's directed at Erica.

No. No no nonono. No sir-ee. No way. Nu-huh. Not happening.

No way is Erica being subjected to the assholery that is one Derek Hale.

"Hey." He says, and Derek turns his attention back to him.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." He says, raising his eyebrows to convey his clear message. _I bumped into you, it was my fault._

Derek simply nods, and turns to glare at Erica, who blinks and looks at him as if to say, 'you got a problem?'

He almost smiles. Instead, he claps his hands together. "Well. We best get going." He inclines his head.

Erica nods and gives Derek one last challenging look. Derek swallows, evident by the way his throat works, the way the tendons of his neck bulge.

"What's his problem?" Erica asks, as they reach the café and slide into the booth, greeting Danny and Isaac.

"Tell me about it." He huffs, rolling his eyes. Although something uneasy settles in his gut, with the memory of Derek's face; pained, wild fury.

He can't really explain it.

All throughout the week he feels that same uneasiness, coiling tight at moments, other times sitting heavy and leaden in the pit of his stomach.

 _*  
"_ Laura." Derek gasps, and falls through the door.

"Derek!" She cries, scrambling up from where she had been sitting on the couch. "Derek, what's happened? Are you alright?"

"Laura, it’s come — my heat, it's come."

"That's impossible." She says quickly.

"It's — ah." He gasps in pain, doubling over, and claws uselessly against the wall. "It's been triggered, I need —”

"I have everything." She starts. "I've got the meds, all the supplies -”

"No." He shakes his head. "I need to get out of town."

"What?" She cries. "Derek, look at the state of you! You can't get past that door, never mind out of town!"

He just shakes his head. "No — can't. Can't stay. Have to leave." He rests his forehead against the cool wall.

"Derek, are you mad?" Laura shouts. "We have everything here!"

"I'll go after him." He manages to get out.

"I'll make sure you don't."

“Laura!" He bellows, finding the strength. "I need to get out! I can smell him from here!"

"I have an idea." She starts, and pulls him away toward the bedroom. "I know what to do."

"I don't want to be like this in front of you." He says.

"Well suck it up, little brother." She replies. "You don't really have many options."

"Just — please, just tie me to something that won't break, chain me up or something."

"That's way too much information." She says.

"Laura!"

"Okay!" She laughs, but catches sight of his wretched expression and sobers. "Okay, I'm sorry."

She fastens him to the bedpost, straps his legs and arms down.

"Are you sure this will hold?" He asks.

"You're not lying on the floor for three days." She raises her eyebrows.

He sighs, relaxing back. "You can leave now."

 _"_ What am I going to do with Stiles?"

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Stiles will be in heat as well, he's your mate."

He shakes his head, closing his eyes. "Stiles won't be affected."

"Derek —”

"Trust me, Laura. He would only be affected if he had feelings for me."

"And you're so sure he doesn't?"

"I saw it in his face." He swallows with difficulty. "He hates me."

"I don't think that's true." She says quietly.

"Just trust me." He sighs, too tired. "He'll be fine."

*

And thus how Stiles finds himself in his current predicament.

He wakes with all his clothes sticking to him, his bones sore, all of his muscles aching.

He strips quickly and has a shower, washing the grime from his skin. He runs the cold tap and puts his mouth underneath, lapping up water desperately.

He changes into a fresh pair of underwear, too clammy and skin to sore and sensitive for anything else.  
"Ugh, when the last time I had the flu?" He groans. He's supposed to be an adult.

It's 10AM on a Thursday. Scott has a lecture.

For some reason, Stiles misses him fiercely. Stiles wants him here, to stroke his skin and stay with him, make him soup. He misses Scott like home, for some reason. Like a sudden rush of homesickness.

He frowns at his thoughts. "I'm not five." He murmurs to himself, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

He spends the day on the couch. Sometimes on the ground. Okay, mostly rolling and rubbing against the hardwood floor.

It comes in waves.

Not a pain, per se, but a cold wash of feeling, or suddenness that can't be described as an emotion, that passes and leaves in its wake a frustration, a desperateness.

For what, he doesn't know.

He wants to touch himself, but anytime he does so it hurts, his hand feeling impersonal and numbing. He doesn't want himself, he wants, he _wants—_

A wave crashes over him. He gasps with the force, feels like simply screaming. He wants - wants different hands, a different weight, warm smooth body tongue sweeping his throat Derek's jumper bunched in his hands held close his smell—

He chokes, shocked, gasping up at the ceiling. He needs.

He needs to call Derek. This is not the flu. For some reason, he feels Derek will know. Derek will come. Hee'll come to Stiles—

He scrambles up and rushes up to his laptop, clicking open and searching through the university website for any way to contact him.

He finds a number under Mr Hale's name. He punches it in, waiting.

"Hello?"

"Derek." He whispers. "Derek, can you co—"

"Stiles?" Comes the voice distinctly not his. A female voice.

He presses his nose to the armrest, breathing, trying to quell the urge to scream in utter rage.

"Can you get. Derek." He bites out, nails digging into his thigh.

"Stiles, is that you?" The women persists.

"Yes. Derek." He says, clipped.

"It's alright, it's Laura. It's alright."

He drags his nails down the upholstery. "Derek." He commands again, drawing the name out in a low, guttural sound, a dull rumble that escapes his throat. "Get. Him."

He wants his voice. He wants to hear him. He wants him.

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way to your dorm." There's the snick of the line ending and then the drone of the line cutting dead.

He doesn't have to wait long before an insistent rapping begins on his door. Stiles gets up slowly, painfully, throws the door open.

Laura immediately startles backwards before rushing inside and closing the door firmly behind her, leaning against it for a moment.

"Right, Stiles, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to get some water—"

"Where's Derek? I want Derek."

"I know you do, I know, Stiles, I know." She says, and if Stiles weren't mistaken, there was something like pity in her voice.

He feels an embarrassing urge to cry the longer he stands without Derek. "Please."

"I can't, Stiles." She says soothingly.

"What's happening to me?"

"Okay, okay." She ushers him out the hall and into his damp bed.

"No, no." He protests weakly, but she presses insistent fingers into his shoulders until he lies down. His back hits the bed and immediately he feels himself go boneless with exhaustion, even as sweat lines his forehead.

"Derek, please." He whimpers, although if it’s a request or an unconscious plea he isn't sure. All he knows is that he needs Derek. "He should be here, he should come, he'll come—"

"I know, I know." Laura is suddenly at his side, tilting his leaden head forward to sip water, stroking fingers through his hair.

"Okay, I'm going to get you out of these clothes, alright?" She asks, gently peeling away his boxers. He shies away, curling up, but she places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I just have to get you out of these."

As soon as he's out of them she's pulling the covers up, taking the sweat-slick, damp pants and throwing them inside a plastic bag.

She starts gathering his strewn pyjamas, and then goes into his drawers for a moment.

"Okay, I'll be back in less than five minutes, and you're going to feel so much better, just wait there."

Stiles couldn't do anything else if he wanted to.

He writhes, time coming and going in endless waves.

Laura crashes back inside, locking the door behind her, panting out of breath.

"Okay, Stiles, just—” She comes by the bed, and pulls out clothes from her bag.

Abruptly, Stiles sits up. His eyes are wide and glassy, delirious, but he glances around wildly until his hand flies out and he's grasping the clothes to himself.

The familiar worn leather is buttery soft under his touch and smells like the richest, darkest musk - like clean male. He basks in it, rolls in it, rubs himself all over it, until Laura pulls out more clothes, and he's reaching, blindly—

Derek's sweater, cashmere soft between his fingers, he immediately puts it on, bringing the sleeves up to his nose.

And then suddenly there's a scent so viscerally good, fresh and rich and Derek, Stiles opens his mouth as if to taste the air.

"Here." Laura hands him something threadbare, thin material and elasticised cotton.

He knows instantly and shoves the thing to his face, taking great, gasping lungfuls of air, closing his eyes as he's hit with the concentrated smell of Derek - all natural sweat. He lies down, content, basking in it.

And then the smells become too much and yet not enough, the scents all around him making him want more, he tries to get up but Laura is gentle and firm; he twists, whimpering, he cries, begs, thrashes.

Laura is consistent, her soft voice murmuring, "No Stiles, I'm sorry, I know, no, no, I'm sorry."

It's the worst night of his life.

He sobs dry, retching heaves into the pillow the longer his body is left alone, untouched, uncomforted by Derek, the longer his skin winds tighter, his backside throbs, his spine aches, his shoulder blades hurt; even his legs and arms. No amount of movement will help, no position eases the discomfort, the pain.

When morning breaks, Laura is mopping his brow, pale-faced and tired looking. He blinks up at her.

"Has it passed?" He croaks.

"Think so. I think so." She bites her lip. "It depends - it’s different for everybody."

"What was it?" He asks.

She breathes for a while, stroking down his face with the cloth. "I think perhaps Derek should tell you himself."

  
*

Two days.

It's two days before he can he get out of bed.

The feeling passes torturously slow, a lingering ache in all his muscles. He showers three times, dresses himself in clean clothes, and still his appearance is haggard, flushed and disarrayed.

He gets to Mr Hale's office quickly, and doesn't bother knocking. He just opens the door, pulls a chair out and sticks it underneath the handle.

He turns around.

Derek is staring at him.

He looks no better than he does.

Maybe even worse.

His eyes are swollen and bloodshot, purple bruises underneath his eyes, hair mussed and sticking up at odd directions. Forehead wet with sweat, his body radiating heat, and his cheeks flushed red, the colour travelling all down his throat as he stares at Stiles.

"Okay, so I want some fucking answers." Stiles demands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would update this Friday but hey ho, it was ready and I thought why not? 
> 
> I feel like this is a major turning point in the story and that all the events after this will be a consequence of what happens in this chapter. So pretty huge stuff.
> 
> On another note, I was accused of plagiarism :( although I could totally understand where the person was coming from, because the whole thing is similar to the trope (the story in question is 'I give my all') I was so shocked that anyone could think I had taken someone else's work. 
> 
> All my work is mine. I'm very proud of it. That wouldn't be the case had I stolen it. 
> 
> I just wanted to say.

Derek stands, surprised. 

"I want the truth. None of this I hate charity and I'm a jerk mumbo jumbo that you pull, okay? None, nada, _zilch _. I want the fucking truth."__

"I think you should leave." Derek says calmly. 

"No." He spits. "No." 

"Stiles." Derek says, his jaw tightening. "I'm asking you to leave." 

He stands, chest heaving with anger. 

"I just spent the past few days in agony." He says calmly. "I deserve the fucking truth." 

Derek looks at him for a long moment. "Alright." He swallows hard, and repeats, "alright", his voice softer, weighted with defeat. 

Stiles waits. 

"I can't do this now." 

Immediately he's scoffing, angry again. "Bullshit. You have no -” 

"Stiles." He says, and something in his voice makes him pause. 

His eyes are clear, intent. "I will tell you. I can't right now."

__"When?" He asks._ _

__"Come to my office next week."_ _

"What? Next _week? _"__

____"Yes." He says seriously. "If you want an answer, you'll need to wait."_ _ _ _

____"For what?" He laughs sarcastically._ _ _ _

____"For me to tell you." Derek replies simply._ _ _ _

____He sighs harshly, gritting his teeth, and gives him one last irritated look before storming out._ _ _ _

____*  
"Where have you been?" Erica says when she sees him._ _ _ _

____He makes a noncommittal sound, slumping in his seat and pulling his books out._ _ _ _

____"Okay." She says, and turns away._ _ _ _

____He sighs, stalls her with a hand on her wrist. "Sorry. I had the flu."_ _ _ _

____"Looks like it." She raises her eyebrows, but he knows she's teasing._ _ _ _

____He rolls his eyes._ _ _ _

____"Are you alright?" She asks, serious this time._ _ _ _

____He sighs, opening his book harshly and clenching his jaw. "Ask me next week." He says._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____He sees him around campus, talking to the other students and generally being a good teacher, but anytime he does catch sight of him, he feels that same familiar, indignant frustration rise in his chest._ _ _ _

____Because he's never going to get an answer. It's that simple._ _ _ _

____He knows it. Derek just isn't going to tell him._ _ _ _

____There's something more to it, though. Stiles can feel it._ _ _ _

____He knows Derek has a reason. Not because he wants to believe it, but because by some sense, he knows._ _ _ _

____But he also knows, by the same means, Derek is hiding something, and that he is hiding it from Stiles and Stiles alone._ _ _ _

____*  
Winter is still lingering in the air, the paths glazed with frost, but the smell of spring permeates the atmosphere, the promise of summer to arrive._ _ _ _

____Stiles is gathering his books from the back of his jeep, rubbing his hands together for friction in the unusually cold morning._ _ _ _

____People are just petering in, most classes beginning in the afternoon._ _ _ _

____He had promised to go for breakfast with Erica and then to the library for some books, and he's still half asleep, barely able to hold his eyes open, fingers numbed blue and stiff._ _ _ _

____His breath puffs in clouds, and he only has a moment to register the way it floats upwards before there's a deafening screech._ _ _ _

____The car comes out of nowhere._ _ _ _

____Stiles has just turned around when he sees the vehicle headed straight for him, skidding across the asphalt._ _ _ _

____There's no time to react; no time to move, to think._ _ _ _

____All he can do is step back, tripping in his haste, waiting for the crushing impact, squeezing his eyes shut and raising his arms over his head, expecting the searing agony --____

 _ _ _ _There's a moment of silence.____

 _ __ _

____Stiles brings his hands away from his ears, glancing up._ _ _ _

____Derek is crouched above him._ _ _ _

____He startles, his eyes widening in shock._ _ _ _

____Derek has an arm out to stop the car, a dent in the metal where his hand fits. He's directly between Stiles and the car, which is a complete impossibility. Derek was nowhere near him._ _ _ _

____"Are you alright?" Derek asks, leaning forward._ _ _ _

____"I -” He starts, and suddenly winces, pain lancing his right eye._ _ _ _

____"You've hit your head." Derek says, and Stiles feels cool fingers touch his temple gently. "We need to get you to a doctor."_ _ _ _

____"Oh my God, are you alright?" The guy comes rushing over. "I just lost control for one minute -”_ _ _ _

____"What happened? Is he okay?"_ _ _ _

____"I think he got hit by the car!"_ _ _ _

____"I'm -" Stiles starts again, grimacing with the headache beginning to blossom._ _ _ _

____"I'm going to take him to A &E." Derek says, helping him stand and passing the gathering crowd of shocked, ashen-faced people.  
*_ _ _ _

____"Honestly, dad, I'm fine." He says for the millionth time, rolling his eyes over the phone._ _ _ _

____His nurse grins, dabbing his wound with an antiseptic wipe._ _ _ _

____"It sounds worse than it is. In fact, I think a lot of people are going to be disappointed."_ _ _ _

____"Stiles, if you need me to come -"_ _ _ _

____"Dad, honestly, stop worrying."_ _ _ _

____Derek steps in hesitantly, peering around the curtain._ _ _ _

____"I have to go." He starts, saying goodbye before hanging up._ _ _ _

____Derek approaches warily as Stiles turns in the bed to fully face him._ _ _ _

____"My savior." Stiles says sardonically with raised eyebrows._ _ _ _

____The nurse takes her cue to leave, gathering her things quickly._ _ _ _

____Derek coughs, hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his leather jacket._ _ _ _

____"I just did what anyone would have done." He shrugs._ _ _ _

"I don't think that's true." He replies. "Because I don't think anyone _could _do what you did."_ _

____Derek frowns._ _ _ _

____"I saw the way you stopped that car." He says. "And I know you were nowhere near me at the time."_ _ _ _

____"Stiles, you've hit your head." Derek says softly. "I wouldn't worry about that now. You need to rest."_ _ _ _

____"Are you being serious?" He laughs. "Are you trying to gaslight me?"_ _ _ _

____Derek stares. "You have a concussion."_ _ _ _

"No, you have a fucking _due date _." He says. "A time and a place as to when you're going to tell me exactly what is going on."__

______Derek doesn't say anything for a moment, simply looking at him. "How do you feel?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles blinks, thrown. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You." He steps a little closer, shoulders hunched in on himself. "You hit your head quite hard. Do you feel nauseous? Dizzy?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No." He answers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you sure?" He presses. "Nothing at all? No flashing lights, feeling weak?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm fine." He says strongly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek nods, and his throat bobs as he swallows. "You don't need anything?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles stares at him in bewilderment. "No."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek nods again shortly. "Okay." He states, and then leaves._ _ _ _ _ _

______*  
He doesn't see him for the rest of the week._ _ _ _ _ _

______*  
The day blooms bright and fresh, the air bitingly cold but with something crisp, something new in the atmosphere, simmering under his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______He attends all his classes, has lunch, joins in on conversation and goes through the motions, but all throughout he feels as though he's detached from the whole situation, as though his body is moving but Stiles is somewhere else._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then he's standing at the large, looming oak door, fingers on the handle, and he feels the rushing sensation of his whole body coming back to him - pins and needles tingling every nerve across his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______He closes his eyes, trying to rein in the rushing in his ears, his heart painfully loud. He breathes hard, flaring his nostrils, and opens the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek glances up from his desk, and he blinks in surprise. "Stiles." He says._ _ _ _ _ _

______As though this comes as a shock._ _ _ _ _ _

As though his appearance is completely unexpected. As though this meeting had completely _slipped his mind, _he had utterly forgotten Stiles was coming. As though he's not been thinking about this every day.__

________Stiles stands with his arms crossed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek glances to the clock. "Oh." He says, and nods. "Okay. Sit down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He stays where he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek's mouth ticks in amusement, and he shakes his head. "Alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek stands stiltedly, coming around to the front of his desk. He goes as if to lean against the edge, but thinks better of it and straightens. Then he does an awkward half-crossing of his arms before letting them slip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stiles." He starts resolutely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles blinks at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Everything I'm about to say is, without a doubt, the complete truth." Derek begins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles is silent, waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And although it may not seem like it is, I need you to believe me." His eyes are clear, honest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles curls his hands into fists on his biceps and nods shortly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I am so, so sorry." He says suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles is thrown. He doesn't know how to react. He hadn't prepared for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had expected some kind of story, some long spiel of woe, a series of excuses where he would feel sympathetic, less inclined to report him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You will never understand how sorry I am. I didn't mean to hurt you, the words were taken out of context." He continues. "I can only hope that one day, you'll see that I never meant for any of this to happen."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles shifts on his feet, uncomfortable. "Alright." He says, jaw ticking, feeling the need to placate him, an uncomfortable urge to comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you decide to come back to history, I can tutor you whenever you want, and make sure you achieve the grade that you deserve." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles itches his arm. "Okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The reason I acted the way I did towards you is because." He opens his mouth but pauses, seemingly at a loss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I." He says after a moment, and Stiles waits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm a werewolf, Stiles." Derek finally admits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles looks at him for a moment before turning away laughing, throwing his hands up.________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Okay." He says, drained. "Very funny. That's hilarious." He shakes his head, covering his eyes before whipping around again. "You know what, if by werewolf you mean folklore werewolfism, where a mental patient would believe they were a werewolf when in actual fact they were insane, then yes, you are a werewolf, Derek, you are the biggest werewolf I have ever met." He barks an incredulous laugh, moving toward the door.________

 _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stiles -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, please, Derek, any more excuses in that head of yours?" He holds his arms out. "Any more -”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you don't believe me -”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What other crap are you going to pull? What could you possibly -”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek clenches his jaw, grits his teeth together, and shifts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles falls back staggering and clatters against the first row of seats. His chest heaves as he stares, wild-eyed, breaths coming fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek stands, silent. Waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wh -" He gasps, and rights himself quickly. "You -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His shoulders have grown, hunched over his bulk, and his ankles have lengthened so that he stands in a perpetual crouch. Hair is coarse across his arms, and his ears are slightly larger, is nose and jaw elongated, teeth long, his incisors gracefully curved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles only stands, speechless. He comes closer, takes a halting step, and then another when Derek doesn't move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He just stands, completely motionless, eyes wary and posture small as though - as though he's scared of Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Derek." He says softly, beginning to smile. "It's alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're not." Derek begins. "Disgusted?" He frowns in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No?" He chuckles. "Why would I be?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He doesn't reply, still frowning, eyes following his every move calculatingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Look." Stiles holds his hands up, moving them very, very slowly. "See." He says as he touches fingers to Derek's cheek. He traces them down, feeling his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek's eyes flash before him, a vivid blood red before they dim to his familiar green._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What?" He frowns quickly. "Your eyes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sorry." He shakes his head. "That happens. Sometimes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So what -" all of a million questions flood his tongue and he swallows against blurting them out at once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What - why did you act - I mean, what made you -" he cuts himself off with a frustrated noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I was trying to protect you." He says strongly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"From what?" He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looks down, swallowing. "From myself." He huffs, grimacing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Look, all I want is an answer." He says. "An answer to why you treated me the way you did. An answer to why you hate me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't hate you, Stiles." Derek says sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He tightens his jaw. "Then - what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek rubs his face, and his features melt back to normal. "I - I don't want to tell you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you being serious right now?" Stiles barks. "You don't want to tell me? After saying you would tell me, now you're backing out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"This isn't. Easy." He spits through clenched teeth. "I can't just say it, I have to explain, and." He cuts himself off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And I don't want you to feel any differently." He finally manages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Different how?" Stiles asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Obliged." He states. "Pitying. Cornered into doing something you don't want to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What are you talking about?" He throws his hands up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're my mate, Stiles." He says simply.________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stiles stares.________

 _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

________He doesn't do anything for a moment, until evidently it appears that's all he's going to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's it? I'm your mate?" He asks. "Is that it?" He waves his arms around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you know what it means?" Derek counters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That –“, he sighs noisily, extending a hand. "Your wolf thinks I'm compatible with you?" He raises his eyebrows, shaking his head. He's read up on lycanthropy, it's an educated guess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek smiles, although it's grim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"My wolf belongs to you." He says simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles blinks, taken aback._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"My wolf." He carries on. "Myself. My whole _being, _Stiles, is yours."_ _

________He stares for a moment. "I don't." Stiles begins, and trails off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A mate is something that can't be explained. I never truly believed in them until I found you. The only way I can describe it is this knowing, this certainty, that you are my mate." Derek looks at him steadily. "But it's more than that -- in turn, it's knowing that I am yours, and will always be yours, and have always been yours."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles can't speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His throat is closed, his muscles locked. He's experiencing this strange sense of déjà vu; of almost hearing this before, of knowing in his _soul _that what Derek is saying is true. Of knowing it his whole life, but never having it explained.__

__________"It's like finding something that's been missing from you." Derek is saying. "But not just anything that you lost, not something that was misplaced. It's like finding something that was always gone, that has always been a part of you, ripped away before you were even able to have it. Knowing it wasn't there, but needing it to function, to be whole." He closes his eyes briefly. "And finding it is like finding yourself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles' eyes abruptly sting, and he swallows against the burn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He takes a hesitant step closer, until they're inches apart, and Derek's eyes open. He looks into them seeing everything for the first time. Seeing Derek; the endless emotion inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He's reaching forward before he feels his arms move, crushing Derek's body to him. He buries his head in Derek's shoulder, pressing himself to Derek as hard as he can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And then Derek's arms come around him, and that feeling is like coming home to rest after years of weary travelling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He squeezes harder, wanting more, wanting his touch, his bare skin, to fully feel him, to be complete and whole with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek hauls him as close as physically possible, shifting them around so he backs them up against the board. And his nose trails down the column of his throat, Stiles' pulse beating hard as he nuzzles his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stay for a while, just touching, exploring; noses brushing as they scent one another, eyes closed in euphoria._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After a few minutes they come to their senses, hyper-aware of their proximity, the lack of space between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles huffs a laugh, nervous, and pulls away. "Um."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek coughs, reaching up behind his head. "You have." He cuts off grinning, shaking his head. "There’s chalk in your hair."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles chuckles, bringing his hand up. "Here?" He pats the top of his head, ruffling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, you -" Derek's fingers slide into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, and Stiles' eyes almost roll to the back of his head in pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek cards fingers through, massaging his scalp, and then Stiles feels the breath on his face come closer. He tilts his head, his eyes slipping closed, just leaning forward by a centimetre, until there's an indrawn breath and Derek rips away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I - uh. I don't know what I'll do." He says quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles blinks. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't - I think you need to leave. I don't know what I'm going to do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What are you talking about?" He croaks unsteadily, his voice still unrecovered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Stiles, I can't." He turns away. "Please, you have to go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't understand." He says, helpless, standing dumb and idiotic the more Derek pulls away, helplessly uncomprehending._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can't do this." He shakes his head. "I told myself I wouldn't do this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Derek." He starts, suddenly desperate. "Please don't -”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We can't do this." He says, final, resolute. "We can't be together."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Useless anger floods his cheeks. "You say all those things and now you're telling me we can't do this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You need someone better -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Bullshit!" He shouts. "I need you! I want you! Everything in me is saying _you! _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That'll change." He says quickly. "You'll feel differently once you meet - someone." He grits his teeth, nostrils flaring as though he's breathing through pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles stands, unable to feel himself. He's numb. He's unfeeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Derek." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's better in the long term." Is all he says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But his fists are clenched into tight, white knuckled balls, his frame shaking as though he's restraining himself. His back is turned to Stiles, but it's useless - he can feel the agony rolling from him, the sheer weight of his anguish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'll find someone else." Stiles states bluntly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes." Derek says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And I'll never see you again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek nods, posture bent, broken. "Yes", is all he can get past his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well." Stiles picks up his backpack. "If you're believing that for one second, then you really are insane."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did use the scene from Twilight. I'm sorry. 
> 
> (Use in the general sense that I took inspiration. I'm not going to shake this for a while.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update, but I have been seriously ill. I think I could say that this is the illest I have ever been. My crohns is flaring and no amount of medication seems to be doing anything. After the new year I'm being put on a stronger drug that you have to inject into your stomach, which I'm kind of apprehensive about.
> 
> If anyone has had this experience, could you talk me through it? 
> 
> Also, we are coming to the end. I know, I know, it's tragic, but this has been such a fun ride and every single one of you has been amazing 
> 
> I have written the last chapter and will post nearer to Christmas, or possibly on Christmas as a gift to all you wonderful people!

"C'mon." Scott starts. "We're going out."

"Nnggh." He groans, rolling over and flopping down on the couch. 

"C'mon." He pulls at his ankle, dragging him down the sofa. "You're not sitting here moping for two nights in a row. It's Saturday. We're going out."

"I'm not _moping _." He defends, indignant. "I'm - "__

__"Why don't you tell me on the way there." Scott suggests, grinning._ _

__

__*_ _

__The place is packed. The music is thumping, the rhythm an even, steady beat, vibrations travelling up his legs to thud behind in his ears._ _

__He pushes past bodies all mindlessly writhing in search of Scott, glancing around wildly until he bumps into someone and -_ _

__"Stiles?"_ _

__He whips his head around._ _

__"Heather?" He blinks. "Heather!" He cries again, and opens his arms._ _

__"Oh my God, I've not seen you in ages!" She laughs after she extricates herself. "Good job growing up." She waves a hand to encompass him._ _

__"Oh." He looks down at himself in confusion, and she laughs again._ _

__"Typical Stiles. C'mon." Suddenly he's being pulled forward and dragged from the mass of people._ _

__Fresh air hits his senses and he sighs in relief, running a hand through his hair._ _

__"Good to get out of there." She grins, and Stiles grins back._ _

__They talk about anything and everything, chattering away until he forgets the time, gesturing and laughing and catching up._ _

__He almost doesn't notice the subtle way she leans into him, the way her fingers begin to run along his arm, until her mouth is inches from his._ _

__He blinks, suddenly realising._ _

__He has a moment of pause._ _

__And then thinks about it. Thinks about Heather, her soft brown hair, bright eyes, nice smile. Thinks about kissing her and isn't totally repulsed._ _

_Derek. _His brain shouts. Derek. Derek. DerekDerekDerekDerekDerek -__

____He swoops down and captures her mouth with a soft kiss._ _ _ _

____She relaxes instantly, pressing forward, before pulling back and grinning, a shy twist to her mouth. "Can we go to your place?"_ _ _ _

____Stiles blinks, thrown. He hadn't expected that._ _ _ _

____"Sure." He says, because he doesn't want to say no._ _ _ _

____And so they go back to his dorm._ _ _ _

They tumble inside, kissing sloppily, and her hands are all over him, mouth on his skin, down his throat, but he can't - he isn't - he just can't seem to get _into it. ___

______He just. His whole body feels uncomfortable and tight, and her hands feel as though they're rubbing him raw, she nips his neck but the sensation is unpleasant, almost painful and he can't._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shh, just relax." She laughs against his jaw, and runs a hand up his thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I - " he starts, just as she cups him inside his jeans._ _ _ _ _ _

______Immediately he's growling, baring his teeth in an instinctive snarl to ward her away, backing up on the sofa, his posture defensive._ _ _ _ _ _

______For all of three seconds before he realising what the hell he's doing and comes to his senses._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What the fuck?" Heather says, snatching her hand away. "You could've just said you didn't want to have sex instead of going psycho on me - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, no, Heather, wait, I'm so sorry." He grabs her shoulders. "I don't know what that was, please, I'm so sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She gives him a wary look. "What the hell was that, some kind of alpha-male display?"_ _ _ _ _ _

He huffs a short laugh, rubbing his head. "Probably. God, kind of. It's hard to explain." He shakes his head again. "I'm so, _so _sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."__

________Her mouth softens. "I wouldn't have forced you, you know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, no no." He waves his hands about wildly. "Completely my fault, totally one hundred percent, in the ratio of fault, this situation is like. The Holocaust and I'm Hitler."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She starts laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, worse, I'm one of the SS men. Man they did so much worse - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay, I get it." She laughs, shaking her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can we start over?" He exhales._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She grins, knowing. "I don't think you should be asking me that." She says. "Because I don't think _I _have the problem with starting over."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stares as she leaves, picking up her bag softly and tip-toeing out the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aw, crap." He says, flopping down and covering his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as he walks into his lecture Derek stiffens, his whole body tensing for a long moment before he swallows and resumes in his movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had decided to take up Derek on his offer, picking up history again despite having no idea what he actually wanted to do with his life. Still, he knew he wanted to do history._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he knew he wanted to see Derek. 

__________That whole class, Stiles watches Derek for anything; any kind of reaction or slight subtle tell, anything that would show he knew what had happened over the weekend, but apart from the barely noticeable response at the beginning, Derek ignores him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He teaches as usual, voice even and measured, eyes trained to the back and not glancing to him for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles comes up to his desk afterwards, hip leant against the table. "Can you tutor me today?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek sighs, glancing at his watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles knows better than to believe he's genuinely annoyed at the interruption, however._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

From the colour working its way up his throat, to the scowl lining his forehead, Stiles doesn't think he's angry at being _kept behind. ___

____________"Sit." He gestures hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek begins spreading books roughly, motions jerky and irritated, and Stiles leans closer, bringing his chair forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Stiles." Derek's voice rumbles softly in warning, a soft noise in the back of his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles raises his eyebrows. "What? I'm trying to see."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're also." He starts, but cuts himself off angrily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Also. _Marked. _" Derek finally gives in to the urge to growl, and roughly pokes at the hickey on his neck.__

______________Stiles grins, and touches the place Derek had prodded. "Oh?" He asks innocently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What are you doing?" Derek asks stiffly, not looking at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles cocks an eyebrow. "What do you think?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Trying to make me jealous." Derek says flatly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Is it working?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Define. _Working _." Derek growls again, harsher, the sound seeming to reverberate.__

________________Stiles shuffles closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Please don't." He closes his eyes tightly, shaking his head. "This isn't fair."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"The fact that we both want to be together but aren't, yeah, I would call that unfair." Stiles replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Stiles _." Derek pleads.__

__________________"Alright." He stands, gathering his things. "Same time tomorrow?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Derek blinks, mouth parted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'm not giving up." Stiles tells him, and goes to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Stiles." Derek stops him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He turns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Don't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________For a moment Stiles thinks that he's replying, and his heart slams painfully until Derek pointedly looks at his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"If it's just a way to get to me, then please." He clenches his jaw. "Don't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The strange thing is, more and more strange things are beginning to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Similar to the situation with Heather, he finds when anyone comes close to him, he bristles up, defensive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Even Scott, passing by him in the kitchen, he can't seem to stand anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And so it comes as no surprise when he and Derek are studying in his office, and he turns to ask Derek a question and Derek rears back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Stiles, your eyes." He breathes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stiles blinks, frowning. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"They're glowing." He says. "They're -- they're _gold." ___

____________________"As in... magic sorcery fairy-dust gold?" Stiles asks, blinking hard as if dispelling their colour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"As in _werewolf _gold." He leans closer, breath fanning his face, inches away, and Stiles' breath hitches.__

______________________The heat of his body is suddenly palpably close, his smell hitting Stiles’ senses, and Stiles feels himself seize up, feels his heart slam against his ribcage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Derek moves back quickly. "Hm." He coughs, bringing his hand up and rubbing his temple. "Strange."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Stiles nods, breathing a little fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Derek meets his eyes for a moment and it's as though time suspends; as though the seconds slow down, and they're just staring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And then Derek glances away, breaking the spell, and Stiles shakes his head to clear the fog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Um. I better be going.” He says, bending to pick up his bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yeah.” Derek coughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Okay.” He says, and rushes out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Over the next few days, he spends various amounts of time in front of the mirror, checking his canines and pulling back his eyelids, but nothing more seems to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He chalks it up to a strange, supernatural occurrence and forgets about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Uh, sir, I have a question.” He says at the end of the lecture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He has no question. No one in history has ever had the amount of questions just _on _history that he has. He doesn't even think professional historians have ever had this many questions.__

________________________Derek glances up and gestures for him to sit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He plops himself down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“So can you go over the whole American diversity/culture thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Derek grins. “That was a question?” He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Stiles sits back. “Mm-hm.” He replies jauntily, refusing to feel embarrassed. He knows Derek knows the reason why he stays behind everyday, and it isn't to learn history._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Okay.” He begins as he pulls out the books, flicking to the page and then he's talking, explaining the differences in race and religion and Stiles stares, resting his chin on his knuckles and feeling his mouth tug at the corners as he watches him in his element._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Derek looks up and then pauses, freezing, his mouth parting as he stares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Glowing again?" Stiles asks, although he knows. He can almost feel the way his eyes are changing, the way his senses open up to Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Derek nods dumbly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The longer he stares, the more he sees red bleed into his eyes, as if they're reacting to Stiles, the colour seeping through slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And Stiles feels his whole _body _respond to that, his pulse quickening, his skin tightening.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Derek leans in, almost unconsciously, and Stiles stills, not daring to move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________His lips are so close, but not touching, never touching. But he’s ebbing towards him, though, as if gravity is pulling them together, and Stiles closes his eyes slowly, so slowly, so careful, and tilts his head -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Sir, could I. Oh." A voice at the doorway says, and they startle and jump up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________A young girl with a high ponytail and wide eyes stares at them, clutching a folder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Rachel." Derek stands quickly. "Yes." He shakes his head. "I mean - what was it you wanted?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I just. I had some questions about the paper due next week."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Of course." He gestures. "Come in, please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I was just going." Stiles nods, and lifts his backpack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________But for some reason he stalls, sensing something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It's as if he can sense her emotions, as if he's suddenly _aware _of her, he catches her scent, and he senses embarrassment, but underneath, a coiling jealousy.__

____________________________A jealousy of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He stops, stunned, and as he passes her, he grins, a slow, predatory thing, and curls the side of his lip to bare his top incisor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She rears back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Stiles." Derek says sharply, and Stiles turns blinking, shocked at himself, to find Derek with raised eyebrows, but there's something glinting and mischievous in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Almost _amused. ___

______________________________"Sorry." He says quickly, and scampers out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Are you _sure?" _Scott asks.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Dude, I'm so serious, I'm turning into a werewolf."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He had already told Scott the whole situation shortly after he had found out, the words bursting from him, unable to stay in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Okay, but how is that possible?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I don't know!" He cries. "I just know that I'm doing - wolfy things!" He gestures around wildly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Maybe it's the bond you and Derek have?" He suggests. "Maybe you two are connected by being mates."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Scott, as nice as that idea sounds, we are not connected. Not even a little bit, okay? Every time I try to connect, he _disconnects. _You see my issue here?"__

__________________________________"And his wolf is responding to that by becoming more aggressive." Scott concludes. "And so you're feeling the effects as well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Stiles stands. "Not just a hat rack." He says wondrously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Scott shrugs, grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Nothing is working._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Every effort, every single one of his attempts to get Derek’s attention, to subtly lean closer, touch him more frequently, are rebuffed, any transparent attempt to make him jealous all fall flat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Jesus Christ, Stiles is half a second away from just plastering a sandwich board to himself with a picture of Derek's face on it and screaming 'NOTICE ME, SENPAI!'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________They’re going over the points of his essay in Derek’s office when music begins seeping through, some kind of classical instrumental piece._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Stiles glances up quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ignore it.” Derek waves a hand. “Mrs Porter sometimes plays music after hours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Stiles grins. “That's awesome. Dude, do you never dance along?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek raises an eyebrow. “To instrumental?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Stiles mimics holding a violin and stands, pretending to play as he moves his hand up and down aggressively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek chuckles and then shakes his head, mouth tightening. “C’mon.” He says. “Back to work. You asked me to tutor you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I'm not working until you dance with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek’s ears heat, and he sighs, rolling his eyes. “Stiles -”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Stiles is too busy pulling him up, taking him by the wrists and dragging him across to an empty section of floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek laughs as he twirls him underneath his arm, and then suddenly he's being pulled in, and he hits Derek’s chest with a thud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He looks up to Derek’s eyes, dancing, playful, and feels the wind knocked out of him, his heartbeat stuttering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek twirls him and then draws him back in, chest to chest, and they look at each other, abruptly aware of how close they are._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek's breath is warm on his face, his eyes dark, the clear green oddly black with his dilated pupils, and the music slows, calming from the crescendo to a soft tinkling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Stiles pushes up closer, still moving his feet, and Derek’s arm comes around his waist, holding him in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He dances slowly, softly, humming in the back of his throat, and leans down hesitantly to rest his head against Derek's shoulder as the music filters through, a soft sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Stiles closes his eyes, going boneless in Derek's arms, content to stay there for the rest of his life, or for as long as Derek will have him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________They spin for a while, slowly, slowly, twirling around the empty room, their feet slow, movements sluggish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He's half asleep by the time the music ends, and then they both still, not moving, just resting against each other, holding one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“It's getting late.” Derek murmurs, the sound rough and deep in his ear where his voice is close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Stiles sighs, squeezes his eyes shut and takes a second to memorise the feeling of him before he pulls away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek stands as he collects his things as usual, not moving, not saying anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________*  
* _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He knocks on the door gently, waiting for the familiar call of, "just come in," and steps inside after a moment of hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek is cleaning up; wiping down the chalkboard with fluid motions. "Stiles." He says in surprise as he turns, pausing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Hi." He says, scuffing his feet. "So.” He starts. “Today was my last lecture."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Hmm." Derek hums noncommittally, nodding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He swallows hard, stung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He had expected. He didn't know what he had expected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Um." He coughs. "I just wanted to thank you for all your help."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"You don't have to do that." He smiles, genial, although his mouth is strained. "You were a pleasure to teach."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Stiles' chest feels as if it's splintering. He suddenly understands the phrase 'broken heart.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I see." He murmurs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek tenses up, but then continues wiping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"So this is it?" He asks, to be sure. He wants to hear the words, for some masochistic reason, he needs to hear Derek say it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________And Derek simply pauses again before he shakes his head wordlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Why?" Stiles asks suddenly. "I just want to know why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Derek doesn't answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Is it because you're my teacher?" He carries on. "Because you're _a _teacher? That won't matter once I graduate."__

____________________________________Still there is no answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Is it because of the age difference?" He asks, feeling stupid and _young. _Of course that's the issue.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I can't change your mind if you think I'm too immature." He says, clenching his jaw tight. "But I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He waits, but Derek won't reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"For God's sake, Derek, just give me some kind of _reason!" _He raises his voice in frustration.__

_______________________________________"Stiles, I'm." Derek starts, turning sharply, and huffs a soft, humourless exhale. "I'm thirty one years old." He says. "I go to bed at ten pm, every night, and not because I have to get up early, but because I'm tired. I'm not rich. I live in a two bedroom apartment. I work late, and don't go out much. I eat relatively healthy, but not most days. My diet is pretty poor, and my appetite is probably worse. I have a severe case of lycanthropy, in which I'm possessive, irrational, and mean. Sometimes when I'm near you I want to cry. Just that. For no reason." Derek shrugs jerkily. "My only friends are my family and my colleagues. Most people dislike me. I have nothing to offer you. Nothing. So leave me. _Alone. _" He says slowly, then turns back and begins wiping the board.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________He waits. "You have everything to offer me." Stiles says, broken, after a second of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Derek slows in wiping before carrying on more forcefully, purposefully ignoring him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Derek, I don't care about any of that." He croaks. "I don't. I don't even think that. You don't know how much - " he cuts himself off sharply, balling his hands into fists, and closes his eyes against a wave of emotion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"I'm graduating next week." He begins again, opening his eyes. "If you want, I'll be there. At the ceremony." He swallows, his heart hammering with the weight of this moment. It's all or nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"I won't be your student, you won't be my teacher." He says. "We can start over."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He waits, breathing fast, expecting a reply, just expecting - _something _, but seeing the terse line of Derek's shoulders, the tension along his spine, he clenches his jaw and leaves.__

___________________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Laura finds him a while after, and stands by the doorway watching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"Are you really going to do this?" She asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"Do what?" He sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"That boy adores you." She replies. "God knows why, but he does. Are you really going to let the best thing that's ever happened to you slip through your fingers?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"Laura - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Derek, you are _not Kate _."__

_____________________________________________He stills, his whole body seizing up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________"Okay? You are not. And Kate was not your fault." She says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________He's silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________"Maybe this is is the universe's way of showing you that." Laura says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________His shoulders are hunched, tense. "Perfect irony, I agree."_____________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Derek - "_____________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I can't, Laura." He states. "What if he - "

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________"He adores you." She says. "He really, _really _does."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Derek turns to look at her, eyes wide, frightened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Trust me." She murmurs. "Trust _yourself. _"__

_________________________________________________*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________The outdoors smell like the sun and car heat. The trees are full, the grass blanched yellow. The leaves are turning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________It's summer now, graduation day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________The rolled piece of paper is clutched tightly in his hands, and he's talking to Scott and Erica before Boyd appears, slinging an arm across Erica's shoulders and grinning wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________His hands wave as he talks in his usual nervous, gesturing idiosyncrasy, and the group laugh; he grips his diploma harder and although he smiles, there's something tight around his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________Derek takes a step forward, and pauses, hesitant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________His eyes flicker away from his friends to land on Derek, and they're caught there, his smile slipping, his shoulders loosening, hands falling to his sides, the tension bleeding away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________It's summer now; graduation day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you wonderful people! I decided to post on Christmas Day as a present to all of you readers, I would have personally sent everyone a fruit basket if that were at all possible, but I hope this is just as good.
> 
> I want to take a minute to thank everyone who has followed the story and kept commenting, you've all been so amazing :D I couldn't believe the reaction I got from the first chapter, and now it's finished! I sincerely hope the story has lived up, and that you all enjoy the finale

He makes his way over slowly, as people pass by, talking and laughing, and reaches Stiles, coming to stand in front of him on the grass.

"Hi." Derek extends a hand. "I'm Derek."

Stiles grins wide, eyes coming alight, and takes his hand. "I'm Stiles." 

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." He says.

Stiles grins wider, a beaming stretch of his mouth. "I would. Very much." His hand is warm, strong and _secure _in Derek's grip: certain.__

__And Derek grins back._ _

__*  
*_ _

__So after their first date, they were in Derek's car, parked a little way from Stiles' house, Derek had opened his mouth to say goodbye when Stiles had just thrown himself across and mashed their lips together._ _

__Derek froze, painfully tense, and Stiles ripped away, eyes wide in horror._ _

__"Oh, God, can we please forget I just did that?"_ _

__Derek blinks._ _

__"Oh, God, please can we forget that ever happened? This totally lowers your respect for me now, doesn't it, because before you saw me as your wolfy companion and we were totally getting to know one another but now I'm just the dumb kid that puts out on the first date and oh God - "_ _

__"Stiles." Derek cuts him off. "Stop."_ _

__He does._ _

__"It's not you." Derek starts._ _

__"Oh God." He repeats, covering his face. "I've blown it, I totally blew it, I had it all and I just fucked it up - "_ _

__"Stiles - " Derek takes his wrist gently._ _

__"And now you're breaking up with me even though we weren't dating, and I knew this was too good to be true - "_ _

__"Stiles!" Derek shouts._ _

__He shuts up._ _

__"I just wanted to ask if we could take it slow?" He says, uncertain._ _

__Stiles peeks at him through his fingers. "Slow?"_ _

__Derek clenches his jaw and sighs, something Stiles has learned to associate with when he's nervous._ _

__"I. I'm not good at dating." He admits, his fingers warm against Stiles' pulse. "And I just want to take things slowly."_ _

__Stiles' hands fall away._ _

__"Yes." He says, dumbfounded. "Totally. We can do slow. We can totally do that."_ _

__Derek grins, a little impish._ _

__Stiles grins back, feeling colour come to his cheeks at his outburst._ _

__"Well." He says, and laughs. Derek laughs too, a short chuckle, then realises he's still holding his hand and drops it quickly._ _

__"Um." Stiles unbuckles, and then gestures with a thumb. "I better go."_ _

__Derek leans forward quickly, aiming to give him a kiss on the cheek, but because they're both moving, it falls somewhere in the vicinity of Stiles' brow bone, his nose bumping his eye awkwardly._ _

__Derek pulls back sharply and coughs, looking down and away. "Okay."_ _

__Stiles nods, his right eye squeezed shut. "Sure." He says, and waits a beat before getting out._ _

__He bends to wave into the window, and Derek shakes his head fondly before driving away._ _

__"Slow." He says, and nods sharply, once. "Okay."_ _

__*_ _

__Their second date is better._ _

__They talk for hours, and the waitress gives them dirty looks as she cleans nearby tables. Stiles snorts soda up his nose laughing, and Derek gazes at him smiling, soft and warm._ _

__They split a dessert. It's perfect._ _

__*_ _

__On their third, however, both of them suddenly have no idea how to hold themselves._ _

__Anytime they brush against one another walking, they jump back, startled, and Stiles flails his arms so much he almost loses balance._ _

__They share their starter, and their fingers bump once, clumsily, before Derek rips his hand away._ _

__Stiles blushes to the roots of his hair, avoiding his gaze._ _

__The rest of the night is spent in tense, expectant silence._ _

__Derek walks him up to his door, and they stand awkwardly for a moment._ _

__"Right." Stiles says, and twists his key into the door. He steps in, and turns, waiting, holding the doorframe in his hands._ _

__They look at each other for a moment._ _

__Derek nods sharply. "Well. Night."_ _

__Suddenly Derek's leaning in just as Stiles is closing the door, and he sways forward so much that he bashes his nose against it harshly, rearing backwards with the force._ _

__"Oh!" Stiles gasps, stepping closer._ _

__"Just." Derek says, one hand up to stall him whilst the other covers his face._ _

__"Let me see." He tries to pry his fingers away._ _

__"I'd rather you didn't." He states, shaking his head._ _

__Stiles bites his lip, but can't seem to hold it in._ _

__He snorts, stifling it against his wrist, and then the dam bursts - he's throwing his head back laughing._ _

__Derek grits his teeth, his jaw clenched._ _

__His shoulders are quivering though, and then he's joining in - these deep, dark chuckles that escalate to fully blown laughter._ _

__"Derek." He gasps, doubling over._ _

__Derek's laugh is the greatest thing - so rich and strong, as if it's resonating within his core. He feels himself light up with the sound._ _

__"Oh my God." Stiles manages, and they can't seem to stop - they keep laughing like that, standing at his doorstep and falling against the wall._ _

__"I have to go." Derek laughs, and he finally drops his hand to reveal a wide grin._ _

__Stiles reaches forward blindly and touches the corner of his mouth, involuntarily, to feel that smile._ _

__Derek stalls, grin slipping as Stiles moves to inspect his nose, holding his face in two hands and prodding with the pads of his thumbs._ _

__"What's the diagnosis?" Derek asks after a moment, a twitch to the corner of his lips._ _

__"You have no social etiquette." Stiles beams, unable to help himself. "Whatsoever."_ _

__Derek rolls his eyes huffing._ _

__Stiles leans forward, moving closer in inches, and kisses his cheek softly, the coarse stubble brushing his mouth._ _

__"Goodnight." He says when he pulls away._ _

__Derek coughs, clearing his throat. "Mm." He says, nodding again before striding away._ _

__He watches him go in amusement._ _

__No social skills. At all._ _

__Stiles is so in love with that man._ _

__*_ _

__

__And so they're dating. Taking things slow._ _

__They text back and forth, talking about anything and everything that comes to mind; he'll usually wake up to a message from Derek about a rowdy student, or something funny that had happened that morning, and Stiles will reply throughout the day with commentary on his lunch or some random historical fact that he knows only Derek will understand the context of._ _

__He thinks about him all the time._ _

__Even when they aren't texting. Even when their date isn't until next week. He's utterly, completely obsessed._ _

__He's never been like this before._ _

__Sure he's liked people, dated people. Had crushes, had girlfriends and boyfriends._ _

__But he's never been unable to stop thinking about somebody, never been unable to quit grinning like a lunatic anytime he glances at his phone._ _

He's asked to stop smiling by a women as he's collecting takeout one night because he's _scaring her kid. ___

____He tells Derek and they laugh for a solid ten minutes. When he hangs up, he feels a pang in his chest to know he won't see him until Friday. A whole three days away._ _ _ _

____They're taking things slow._ _ _ _

____Glacially slow._ _ _ _

____Sure, Stiles wants to kiss him. Who wouldn't? Sure, he fantasies about it at night. And in the morning. And in the afternoon. During dinner. During lunch. And breakfast. And in between._ _ _ _

But, c'mon, that's _normal. _It's natural to daydream about your significant other. In various positions. In various places. In a row.__

______Slow. They're taking things slow._ _ _ _ _ _

______They're taking it slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He can totally, totally do slow._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______So of course it happens on their fifth date._ _ _ _ _ _

______There had been this nervous energy all throughout, as though they were both expecting it, an unspoken kind of agreement that tonight would be _the night _, but when Derek leans in and just touches his mouth to Stiles', ever so gently, the barest pressure, Stiles -___ _ _ _ _ _

________Well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles loses it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He gasps, skin burning, his hands coming up to grasp and knot in Derek's hair as he presses his body to him, clutching him, parting his mouth greedily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Immediately he feels Derek turn unresponsive, as still and immovable as stone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Slowly, slowly, hands take his wrists and push with gentle force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles breathes quickly for a moment, his heart thudding, and opens his eyes to Derek's stiff, tight expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oops." He breathes heavily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Derek's mouth thins to a line, his nostrils flared. "Putting it _lightly." ___

__________"Uh." Stiles flushes, embarrassed. "Should I?" He tries to pull away, to give him some room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek's hand refuse to let him move an inch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No." He says roughly, and Stiles sees his eyes flash red. Gradually his muscles release their tension, his features relaxing slowly as the colour in his eyes dims._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he smiles, surprisingly mischievous, and let's go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"There." He says, endearingly proud, and grins. "Looks like some of us are in better control of ourselves than others."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles scratches the back of his head, grimacing. "Wish I could say the same. Sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're only human." Derek chuckles, comfortable, easy, and steps back to allow him to open his door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You aren't affected at all?" He can't help but blurt. "By that? By me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek's expression transforms, softening, his gaze warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then suddenly he leans close and skims his mouth softly across Stiles' jaw; along and back, from his ear to his chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His mouth is warm, the skin of his lips soft and a little rough with his stubble. Stiles freezes up and stays perfectly still as he trails his mouth down and across the sharp ridge of his jawbone, a reverent touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he pulls away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles is frozen, eyes wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well." He murmurs quietly. "I just have better control." Then he turns and trots down the steps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The thing is, he had almost forgotten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Because being with Derek feels so natural, so easy, that it's difficult to remember that he's something else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sometimes it slips his mind, and then Derek will say something, he'll ‘catch a scent’, or move too quickly for human reflexes, and Stiles will be jolted with the reminder that Derek is a werewolf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek will look at him oddly in those times - wary, uncertain, as though everything is about to crumble before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And Stiles will look back, hopefully conveying to him that he knows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He knows, and he understands. He accepts him. He doesn't care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And that, to be honest, Derek could be sixteen feet tall or two inches small and he still wouldn't care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek hasn't messaged him in the last twelve hours, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They had been talking throughout the previous day, and yet he wakes up in the morning and Derek hasn't replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He resists the urge to text first, because he had been the one to text last, and there are _rules, _but uneasiness coils tight in his gut, at first worrying something had happened, thinking of moon cycles and lunar eclipses, but then as time rolls on wondering if Derek was simply bored of him, becoming increasingly uninterested in his mindless chatter, and if he would simply stop responding until Stiles got the hint.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________If he really was too immature, too young, too childish and inexperienced. If Derek had simply realised that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He doesn't hear anything for a full day and he's convinced they've broken up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Of course it was going to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Of course - it was too good to be true, anyway. Everything was going too smoothly, too perfectly. He should have been prepared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And so he does what he does second best._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wallows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He has a whole night planned of baggy pyjamas, ice cream and crying into Scott's shoulder, and he's just getting ready, taking a quick shower before crawling onto the sofa and never moving again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When he realises he's forgotten his towel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He grapples blindly, water running into his eyes, but can't find anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey, Scott!" He shouts, ripping away the shower curtain to yell into the other room. "Do we have any more towels?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He blinks away steam in his eyes, frowning when he sees a figure approach from the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Did you - whoa!" He rears back, foot slipping on the wet floor of the bathtub before he rights himself with the curtain quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Derek!" He says in a half-exhaled laugh, trying to angle his body causally, as if he totally wasn't naked in the shower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What, why, what are you doing here?" He asks, and then slips again, head hitting the wall and almost toppling over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek reaches to steady him, both hands on his forearms, and picks him up as if he were a child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A naked child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He lifts him from the bath and sets him on the ground, Stiles tense and rigid in his grip like a startled duck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before he can even react, blink, open his mouth, Derek is reaching behind him and wrapping a towel around his waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I wanted to come see you about our next date." He says simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Wuh - yuh - yes, yes, that's." Stiles mouth works for a moment before he's able to form words. "That. Totally."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek stares at him for a long moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I thought - I didn't hear anything from you, so I thought. But, um. Yeah. Definitely." He says, and rubs the bruised back of his head, lifting his arm up as he does so and wincing. "We can do that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek's eyes are drawn away from his face to his chest before the fix on his right nipple and don't move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles looks down warily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They're red and puffy in the heat, his chest still damp with steam and sweat, hair curling in the humid air. His heart is pounding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He coughs again, self-conscious, but Derek doesn't react._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He's staring with a vacant, blank expression, eyes glazed and mouth slightly parted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Derek?" Stiles asks nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He suddenly realises he's just standing there like an idiot and tries to angle his body provocatively, to tilt his hips in an attractive manner, but he isn't sure he succeeds, going by Derek's void reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Are you alright?" He asks, feeling awkward and foolish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Mn." Derek huffs, nodding once. Then he shakes his head, seeming to rouse from his trance. "Sorry. What -- " he frowns, and blinks again. "Wait, what - what am I doing here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles freezes for a minute. "Coming... to see me? To arrange our next date?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek stares at him for a long moment, eyes becoming heated again; unfocused. "Yeah." Then he blinks hard and rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry. I don't remember -- it's the full moon." He gestures, shaking his head hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles' eyes widen. "Ahhh." He says, tilting his head up in realisation, finally understanding his strange behaviour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm sorry." Derek repeats, shaking his head again, but his eyes drift to his chest again and stay there, transfixed. "My wolf is making me - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Want to.. be with your mate?" He asks softly; hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek nods, still staring. His tongue peeks out to wet his bottom lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You know we." Stiles starts, and swallows, his throat contracting. "We don't have to take things slow. Ly" He trails off awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hn?" Derek grunts, distracted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Not. Anymore." He tries, and gulps. "We." Stiles steps closer, until he's inches away from him, breathing in the same space, their body heat mingling. "We can. You know." He reaches out tentatively and touches Derek's belt loop. "Um. If you want?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek looks up, slowly, and his eyes are burning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They're literally burning. As if his irises are on fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Wow, dude!" He flails back, and reaches forward again quickly. "Derek, your eyes!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek takes one step forward, crowding him into the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His expression has changed, suddenly, features slackened with intent, his eyes searing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Can I try something?" He asks. His voice is low, smooth, curling around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles nods jerkily, his heart beginning to beat faster with the intensity in Derek's gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He feels the touch of Derek's hands to his sides, running dry palms up his skin, and he gasps, breath hitching, his whole body going taut in an instant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek closes his eyes, leaning close to press his forehead to Stiles throat, his hammering pulse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Can I try something else?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles nods quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You promise?" His voice deepens, almost rumbling in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes." Stiles gasps, eager, arching up towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek grins slowly before touching his mouth to Stiles collarbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles stays perfectly still, perfectly behaved as he moves down, trailing a hot path with his lips before he passes Stiles nipple and stops just below his right pectoral._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles' heart is fluttering in his ribcage, a wild animal. Derek's lips rest over the place where it pounds, just touching, breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then he opens his mouth, pressing his teeth down bluntly before Stiles feels the touch of his tongue; warm, smooth, laving over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles shudders, hands coming to hold Derek's head, to steady himself, his knees weak, almost buckling under him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek rumbles happily as he licks, tasting him, exploring him, until he takes the skin in between his teeth and bites down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles bucks, gasping, sparks shooting down every nerve ending, building in the base of his spine. He shudders, his legs unsteady, but Derek just presses him harder to the wall, his teeth lengthening, imbedding in his flesh, marking him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles cries out, throwing his head back against the wall. "Ah, Derek!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek's mouth moves and suddenly there's hot, wet heat around his nipple, and he spasms, knocking his elbow awkwardly and hitting the base of his skull as sensations writhe inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Je-eh-sus!" Stiles shouts, as the tip of his tongue flicks over the nib._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He feels jolts shoot down his spine, the small of his back, the backs of his thighs. He grasps the hair at the nape of Derek's neck, shaking all over with it, coming undone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek takes his nipple inside his mouth, sucking gently, pulling on the flesh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ah - ah!" Stiles can feel Derek's ribcages from where his own nails are digging into him, so tight he feels his fingers crushing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek pulls back with reluctant force, his jaw clamped and seemingly unwilling to let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eventually his nipple is freed and Derek breathes heavily for a moment before he brings his head up to level Stiles with a look so intense he's knocked breathless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He feels a touch to his hip, gently, gently loosening the towel, unraveling the material._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek cocks an predatory eyebrow, eyes dark and heated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Fuck. Yes." Stiles breathes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They topple backwards into his bedroom, hands roaming, mouths roaming, and all at once Stiles' universe narrows to Derek's hands on him, the feeling of his mouth on his skin as Stiles rips at his clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nothing could have prepared him for this; the fresh, clean scent of Derek pervading his senses as he skims his nose along his strong jaw, mouthing down his throat and tasting his skin, sucking bruises into the flesh greedily. Stiles' belly tightens suddenly as a wave of arousal engulfs him, a chasm of need opening up in his gut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Derek kisses his sloppily, wantonly, and Stiles pants into his mouth, pushing back with everything he has, with teeth and tongue and _wanting _. They topple on the bed and bare skin finally meets bare skin; they gasp, electric shocks igniting every nerve ending.__

______________Derek's mouth finds Stiles' nipples again, his tongue torturing them, flicking over the nubs and nipping with sharp little pain-pleasure shocks, jolting Stiles' body like live barbed wire, static volts running in currents down his spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"God, Stiles, I've wanted you for so long." Derek gasps as he pulls away, shaking. "I could barely stand to be within a mile radius from you." His hands tighten as they discover every inch of Stiles' bare, still slightly damp, warm-smooth skin, heating to his touch, feverish and burning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles teeters on the edge, gasping, oversensitive, his whole body one long, arched line to Derek's touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His hands are reverent, tender along his naked skin as he leans above him, eyes glowing in the dark, two illuminated orbs of ruby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Derek." Stiles breathes, wondrous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________From the soft, greyish light of the window, the moon shines on him, lighting his curved ears, his elongated teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles watches, captivated, as he shifts before his eyes, a creature that should be feared, and yet all he can feel is hunger for him, a wanting so strong he's breathless, for those teeth meant to inflict pain and yet run so lightly over his chest, his throat, sparking his nerves, those claws meant to harm, to rip him open but touch him so reverently, gently scratching down the base of his spine and curving his back, those dark, blood eyes that Stiles should be terrified of, and yet all he sees is beauty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He rises up, pressing their chests together, and runs a hand down his abdomen to grasp him with long fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Derek suddenlu bucks hard, and keens so highly Celine Dion would be proud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Wait." Stiles stops, freezing up. "Did you just come already?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Derek looks at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _No _." He growls in exasperation.__

________________Stiles freezes, before he snorts, a half-choked, hysterical sound, and then Derek chuckles, his loud, rich chuckle, and then they're laughing, relaxing back into the mattress, Derek falling to his side heavily, both collapsing with sheer happiness, the desperation bleeding away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, God." He laughs, his back arching up, completely at ease in his own skin, laughing naked with Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Let's try that again." Derek grins down at him, rolling on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Just then, however, as he moves, Derek's stomach grumbles so loudly he feels the vibrations of it, a long, low gurgle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek freezes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles' mouth falls open, and they don't do anything for a beat before they're both howling again, falling against one another and laughing into each other's skin, Stiles pressing his face to his shoulder and Derek ducking down to shove his forehead to Stiles' chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh my - oh my - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Please." Derek laughs. "Please don't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's okay, it's okay, I can salvage this." He says quickly. "I can salvage this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek brings his head up to look at him flatly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"If you want my body!" He shouts, and Derek erupts in laughter, pressing himself fully on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"And you think I'm sexy!" He carries on, but Derek takes his wrist and pins them above his head, wrestling him to get him to stop. Stiles squawks laughing, and writhes this way and that to free himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Come on baby, let me know!" He's giggling, wildly thrashing. "If you really need me!" He laughs, twisting, but Derek is stronger, keeping him secure in his grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'll show you how much," he growls laughingly, tumbling them over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It worked!" Stiles cries triumphantly. "Ah, the power of a love ballad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"We'll see about that." Derek rumbles playfully, nipping at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What - not a fan of Rod Stewart?" He gasps breathlessly. "Stevie Wonder? Here I am; signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!" He crows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"These aren't love ballads." Derek counters blandly, and then they're laughing again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The sun rises in slow, soft increments, spilling across the pillow, warming his bare skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles wakes up before Derek, and he watches him until he remembers that he's allowed to touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His hand hovers before carding through that thick, soft hair, tangled in sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek wakes slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Watching him wake is like watching some plant come into bloom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His eyes flicker open, and his expression blossoms in happiness; his eyes crinkling, coming alight, his features loosening, mouth stretching wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles has never seen anything quite like it, but then again, he's never woken up with somebody he's in love with before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hi." He whispers, more of a croak, his voice caught in his throat with how beautiful Derek is, his eyes caught in the colours of the sun in the morning light and shining green, gold, green._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hello." Derek replies, equally as soft. They stare for a moment, breathing in and out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What.. happened last night?" Derek asks softly, beginning to frown as he glances around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That unremarkable, huh?" He teases, feeling himself grow hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No I remember... Everything of _last night. _" Derek says strongly. "I don't remember how I got here."__

__________________"It was the full moon." Stiles says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Derek's eyes grow wide. "I broke in?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No, you - Scott." Stiles says in sudden realisation. "Oh, God, I totally sexiled Scott. After asking him to come over."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Why were you asking him to come over?" Derek rumbles, scowl deepening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Because I thought." He starts, and then ducks his head. "I thought you hadn't replied because you were. Fed up with me - something, I don't know." He shrugs jerkily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Stiles." Derek pulls him on top of him, their skin flush together. "I didn't reply because I knew I would most likely find a way to come see you. Obviously that was a wasted effort."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stiles grins impishly, tilting his head. "And I thought you were the one with the control?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Not so much anymore, apparently." He says, eyes warm and focused on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stiles blushes and then starts to laugh, disentangling himself and flopping down to face Derek on his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"So. Plans for today?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Stare at you." Derek replies. Then his face becomes slack with horror. "Did I just say that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stiles laughs loudly at Derek's expression. "That was the cheesiest line."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Derek turns red, scowling, and grumbles nonsensically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stiles chuckles, shaking his head. He brings a hand up to trace his fingers down Derek's cheek, and Derek leans into the touch, if such a thing were possible, as though a cat arching its back to be stroked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stiles laughs softly again, shuffling closer sideways. "I feel like a teenager."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Derek grin crookedly. "I feel like a newborn were."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stiles laughs, shaking his head, and feels hands reel him in on his waist so they're touching all along each other again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Their legs tangle, chest pressed against chest, heart against pounding heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"So we're doing this." He asks grinning. "This is actually happening."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Derek sighs, his chest inflating pressed to his. "Stiles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His eyes drop away, dread coiling in his gut. "What?" He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I." He begins. "I need to tell you something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stiles stills, silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I should have told you this before." He says softly. "It's the reason why I didn't want us to be together. The _real _reason."__

____________________Stiles watches him, waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Kate - she was my teacher." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles blinks, breathing slow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Derek waits a moment, gathering his words. "Her name was Mrs Argent." He says. "I was a sophomore at high school. And I thought I loved her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles stares, eyes wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"It was only afterwards that I realised how twisted things were." He takes a breath, bracing himself. "She was a hunter. She killed my parents."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh, Derek." Stiles says, his chest rupturing, breaking open. "Derek, I'm so sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Derek shakes his head. "I told myself when I became a teacher, that I would never entertain any kind of interest. I would never, ever allow myself to come close to a student." He swallows. "That's why - I tried to do everything in my power to throw you off." He huffs. "I thought if I showed any kind of feelings for you, you might think you were obligated." He runs a thumb down Stiles' cheekbone. "I knew you wouldn't, but I'm a teacher, Stiles, you don't know how you would feel. I remember how I was so dumbfounded, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was flattered, terrified, and too young to fully understand how wrong it was. I just went along with it. And the idea of you doing the same - it made me sick." He swallows again, shaking his head. "The thought of turning into her terrified me more than anything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You're not her." Stiles says strongly, fiercely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I thought it was karma." Derek huffs, shaking his head. "Cosmic irony. My mate was my pupil. How much worse could it be? But now I realise -- that this was a way for me to forgive myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Tears sting his eyes bitterly, and he strokes Derek's roughed cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm so sorry that happened to you. It hurts that you had to go through that. But I can promise you that it wasn't your fault."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He smiles softly. "I know. Well, I know now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Thank you for telling me." He says genuinely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Derek laughs softly. "I wanted you to understand. Why I did everything that I did."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I know." Stiles says. "You don't have to explain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Derek shakes his head again quickly. "I want to." He stares hard, trying to communicate; _I want you to know these things. I want to tell you. ___

______________________Stiles feels his heart flip. "I'm glad." He murmurs softly, pressing in closer to his warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Stiles." Derek suddenly begins, wary again. "Werewolves. Are very monogamous."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Stiles blinks at the topic change, and leans back. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"We." He coughs awkwardly, clearing his throat. "We settle down very fast."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Stiles is still bewildered. He tilts his head. "Derek, what is your point?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I don't do." He starts, sucking in a breath between his teeth. "Flings." He settles on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Stiles frowns. "I honestly don't know what you're trying to tell me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't do - _short commitments _." He waves a hand. "I'm very committed in relationships." He raises his eyebrows, trying to convey his message. "Especially this one."__

________________________Stiles rolls his eyes, suddenly, stupidly understanding what he's trying to say. "Derek, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Derek grins abruptly, a wry twist of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"And you did try." Stiles continues, raising his eyebrows. "Several times."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Derek starts to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And you also know just how many times." He carries on grinning, and Derek is laughing, his full-bodied, shaking laugh, all loose-limbed and free and _him. ___

__________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"People are staring." Derek grumbles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They're having lunch at the cafe again, and Stiles doesn't need to look to see the curious eyes on his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It's not the first time they've gone out together, and not the first they've heard whispers. But it's the first time they've gone somewhere so public._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Clearly he and Derek are on a date; from their proximity, their constant grinning and the way they both seem unable to keep from touching at least some part of each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And he knows the reason for the staring, he isn't ignorant. Realises how they must look from the outside; two men, one clearly younger than the other, both blatantly flirting in broad daylight. One a known proffessor, the other clearly a student, despite the fact that it had been months since his graduation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The sun slants through the window and hits the side of Derek's face, igniting his jawbone, his eyes coming alight in hints of red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Stiles stares for a moment, caught in rapture. Then he smiles, and leans close. "Let them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - comments welcome!
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33


End file.
